Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea
by aphfangirl7476
Summary: Alfred is an apprentice to a shopkeeper and his wife. Nothing interesting ever happens until Captain Kirkland and his crew kidnap him and his brother, Mattie. What happens when resentment turns to love? UKUS Pirate!AU Other pairings too. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Alfred F. Jones~~<p>

Crash!

I jolted up in bed as I heard a loud noise, and then glanced over at my twin brother, Mattie in panic.

He jumped up at the same time as we heard heavy footsteps coming towards our room.

"Al...What is that?" he whispered his voice shaking a little.

My heart was pounding.

They were getting closer!

What was I going to do?

"I don't know, Mattie...I'll go check, ok?"

"No, Alfred it's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I'm the hero remember?"

The door was trusted open before Matthew could respond, and five wild looking men burst in.

My eyes widen in fear.

Holy shit, pirates!

"What do you want?"

I tried to stay calm for Matthew, but all I wanted to do was run for my life!

The captain, I assumed from his outfit smirked at me cockily, "Why hello there, beautiful."

Was he kidding me?

I wasn't beautiful, I was a man!

"What do you want?"

An albino man walked up to us and pointed his sword at my throat, "What do you think the awesome me wants?"

I gasped in shock and backed up.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening!

A man with blonde wavy hair pulled back into a ribbon walked up to us and smiled.

"Captain, they are beautiful are they not? We should take them with us."

"Yeah, amigo, they are very nice." a Spaniard winked at us.

I felt a chill go down my spine.

These bastards were sick!

"What did you call them, tomato bastard?" a rather angry looking man cried.

He walked up to the other and pulled on his ear roughly.

"Ow! Lovi, what was that for?"

"Jackass, you know what!"

The captain turned cherry red in anger.

"Shut your bloody traps, you wankers!"

He stormed back up to me, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Listen to me, if you don't come quietly, I'm going to make your life hell." he growled, his poison green eyes glinting dangerously.

I gulped, no way was this happening.

I looked over at Mattie who was practically being pinned against the wall by the albino and the blonde Frenchman.

"No way in hell!" I screamed, and pushed him off of me. Big mistake.

He was back in a heartbeat with the Spaniard flanking him.

"Antonio, you know what to do."

"Sí, Capitán." Antonio smirked as he pinned my wrists over my head.

I tried to shove him off me, but the Captain had the tip of his sword at my neck.

I stilled as the tip pierced my skin.

Please don't stab me, please don't stab me.

Next to me Matthew let out a high pitched squeal as the albino swung him over his shoulder.

"Get off of my brother, you creep!"

I tried to move towards my brother, but the Captain and Antonio had a death grip on me.

I was thrashing about when the angry man walked up to me and grabbed one of my wrists from Antonio.

The two men that had me pinned must be trying to exhaust me, I realized.

Matthew had probably fainted or something.

He had always been the weaker one of the two of us, so I considered it my job as the hero to protect him.

The pirates didn't feel that way however as the Captain got in my face and whispered, "You're mine now, boy so don't even try to escape."

With that he leaned in and licked my ear slowly. A shiver ran down my spine.

Dear lord, save me.

The moonlight streamed in through the window illuminating the Captain's piercing green eyes which were glaring at me dangerously.

I backed up against the wall; my heart was threatening to pound out of my chest.

I chanced a glance over at Mattie to realize that the albino, who was practically glowing in the dark, had him slung loosely over his shoulder.

"Hey! You get the hell off my brother; you have no right to touch him!"

Antonio and the angry Italian tightened their grip on my wrists as I tried to struggle away.

I stopped abruptly however when the Captain reached up and grabbed my hair in a vice grip causing me to cry out in pain.

The damn Frenchman walked over to me and hummed appreciatively, "I admire your spunk, mon petit cherie."

"Shut it, frog! He's mine!" I growled at the Captain in disbelief.

How the hell did I become his?

The Frenchman just smirked, nonplussed, "Arthur, mon cher, you wound me!"

Kirkland rolled his eyes at the melodramatic man and glared.

"Francis Bonnefoy, don't you dare distract me now!"

Seeing an opening I kneed Antonio and Lovi in their stomachs.

"Oomph!" the two pirates clutched their stomachs in pain as I made a run for it.

Big mistake.

In a heartbeat Kirkland had me in a death grip, "Going somewhere?"

Francis walked over to us quickly, "Need some assistance, mon ami?"

"...frog that would be lovely."

With that, the Frenchman raised his sword and bashed the end of it into the back of my head.

I blacked out, and the last thing I remember was glowing green orbs boring into my skull...

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

We were finally back on my beautiful ship, the Queen Elizabeth.

"Frog! I'm going to go check on our prisoners! Watch the ship!"

"Of course, my dearest Captain."

Wine loving tool... I shook my head in utter disgust.

As I made my way to our new 'friends' I barked out orders to Antonio and Lovino.

Where the hell was Gilbert?

That wanker...

I found him down in the room with the two blondes.

Of course!

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get away from my property!" I shrieked in rage.

How dare he!

The Prussian bastard smirked and slinked out, "Sorry, I'm too awesome for them anyway."

Moron...

I shook my head in disbelief and walked towards the two boys.

They looked similar, probably twins. But the one that I had my eye on was the one I dealt with last night.

He had messy blonde hair with one stubborn piece on top, and his pale skin was bruised from trying to defend his smaller twin.

Bloody moron thought he could defeat me, Captain Arthur Kirkland?

I don't think so!

But the thing about this young man that caught me the most was how young and helpless he looked sleeping.

He was absolutely adorable.

I smirked to myself.

He was going to be fun to break.

"Come on gits, get up!" I barked.

They both groaned, and the little one rolled back over in pain.

But the one I was already rather fond of sat up slowly, his hands on his head.

As he opened his eyes a crack my mouth fell open into a perfect 'O' of surprise.

The boy had the most gorgeous cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen.

They're like the sea...

~~UKUS~~

~~Third Person~~

When Alfred woke up he had a massive headache, "Ugh.." he groaned, "Where the hell am I?"

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugh, what the?" Alfred glanced up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?"

Captain Kirkland smirked, "Why poppet, you are on my ship of course."

"WHAT?" Alfred bolted up, then fell back down with a groan.

When the fog cleared up, Alfred cast a glance at Kirkland who kneeled down in front of him.

Whoa...Alfred thought.

He was momentarily stunned by the young pirate captain looking intently at him.

He was dressed in a rich red coat, and a ruffled white shirt.

His black pants were tucked into his tall black leather boots, and secured with a jade green sash and black belt.

On his head was a black Captain's hat with a plumed feather.

In his right ear, there was a huge gold hoop that sparkled when he moved.

The Captain's best feature, however was his eyes.

Green and twinkling with life and mischief that gave Alfred a sinking feeling of déjà vu.

Framing his emeralds were the thickest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen; partially covered by choppy blonde fringe.

If he wasn't such a bastard he would have been stunning.

Not that he wasn't already.

Suddenly, the pirate reached out and put a slender finger under Alfred's chin tilting it up slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" Kirkland asked smugly, winking at him.

The American felt his breath catch it his throat.

"What? N-no! Why would I like a bastard like you?" Alfred stuttered indignantly.

Arthur scowled and grabbed a fistful of Alfred's blonde locks, "Excuse me, boy?"

"Ow! Stop calling me boy!"

"Well you never told me your name, foolish lad." Arthur pulled harder.

Alfred shrieked in pain, "F-fine you win. It's Alfred."

The Englishman pulled harder yet again, "Full name, of course."

Alfred was panting by this point.

His scalp felt like it was on fire.

"A-Alfred F. J-Jones!"

Arthur released his hair with a satisfied grin on his face, and stood up.

"That's much better. Welcome aboard the Queen Elizabeth. Rest up now Alfred F. Jones, because today's the last free day you'll get for a long time."

With that said, Arthur turned to leave, "Wait!"

"What is it? I'm busy." Arthur said impatiently.

Alfred blushed and looked down, "You never told me your name..."

Kirkland smirked, "Getting a bit nosy aren't we? Oh very well then, it's Arthur Kirkland, but you are to address me as Captain Kirkland or Captain, understand?"

Alfred glared back, "What about Mattie?"

Arthur looked puzzled for a minute, "Who?"

Alfred sighed and pointed to the blonde still passed out on the floor, "My brother, Matthew."

"Oh him...I'll have Gilbert worry about him when he awakens." the pirate said dismissively.

"Who's Gilbert?"

Arthur sighed again. ...Git.

"He's my first mate. Get your lazy arse up and I'll show introduce you to my crew."

Alfred dragged himself to his feet, "I'm not lazy! You practically attacked me last night."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, "Oh Alfred, that's mild compared to what I could be doing to you."

Alfred scowled but followed Captain Kirkland nevertheless.

They walked up to the deck in silence, while Alfred was mentally debating how to escape.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Kirkland turned to Alfred, "Don't try to escape; I'll just drag you back."

Alfred pouted and looked away.

Damn he was good...

They finally arrived on the deck of the ship.

Arthur smiled proudly, and raised his arms in emphasis.

"Well, lad, what do you think?"

"I hate it! It's cheap like you." Alfred spit out bitterly.

The captain scowled and whipped his sword out, angling it at the base of Alfred's throat.

The boy's eyes widened in fear.

Nice going ace...

"What did you say about her, lad?" Arthur's poison green eyes darkened dangerously.

Alfred swallowed thickly, "Haha I was just kidding. It's very n-nice."

Arthur lowered his sword slowly and called to his crew.

They came over lead by Gilbert who was smirking, "Look who decided to wake up! I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call me awesome."

Alfred raised his eyebrow.

Captain Kirkland frowned and smacked Gilbert in the face, "Can it, Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert grimaced and shook it off. Arthur turned to Alfred, "Men, this is Alfred. Alfred this is my crew."

He pointed to Gilbert, "Obviously, Gilbert."

Then pointed to the overly happy Spaniard, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

He turned to the pissy Italian next, "Lovino Vargas."

Last he turned to the winking Frenchman who was eyeing Alfred like he was a piece of meat.

"And the frog, Francis Bonnefoy."

They all greeted Alfred in their native languages.

"Hallo."

"Hola."

"Ciao."

"Bonjour."

Alfred just looked down out his feet. These guys were scary...

That night...

"Well get some sleep, boy. Tomorrow I'm going to put you and your brother to work."

"W-what kind of work exactly?"

Arthur winked and blew out the candle, leaving the room in pitch blackness, "You'll see."

With those last chilling words hanging heavily in the air, Captain Kirkland turned around and left Alfred in the little closet room alone with Matthew, who was still lying unconscious on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>AN: My first chapter story! Whew! This is so much fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read! I want to thank my amazing friends, Lauren, Allison, Kaitlyn, and Jenna for reading my story and inspiring me to write this. I would be nothing without you guys so thanks so much! Kait, thanks for being my awesome writing buddy and editor. Without your ideas, and help this story would have died! I hope you guys like this story and stay with me. With a little luck I might be able to finish this. Cookies to all that read this, and feel free to comment! I love improving on my writing cause God knows I need all the help I can get!

~~ aphfangirl7476 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own!

I forgot to translate some of the first chapter... Sorry. You probably could figure it out, but just in case, here it is. Don't blame me if something's wrong. I tried, but Google Translate isn't always accurate, so I apologize.

Fail Translations are fail:

Spanish: amigo= friend

Sí, Capitán= Yes, Captain

French: mon petit cherie= my little darling

Mon cher= my dear

Mon ami= my friend

German: Hallo= Hello

Spanish: Hola= Hello

Italian: Ciao= Hello or Goodbye

French: Bonjour= Good day

And thank you for all the faves, alerts and comments.

Really it means a lot! Now without any further ado, I give you chapter 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Third person~~<p>

Alfred fell into a restless sleep that first night on Captain Kirkland's beloved ship.

It was storming out which didn't help the 19 year old man any in his quest for sleep.

However, eventually he closed his eyes and began to dream.

~~USUK~~

~~Third person~~

Alfred was back in his little seaside village on a cool spring day.

He was sitting down for lunch on the dock with his best friends, Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda.

Feli, a small auburn haired Italian man, was a cheerful loud young man of 20.

Kiku on the other hand was a quiet dark haired Japanese man who rarely spoke his true opinion.

Preferring to just to agree with whatever his two rambunctious friends wanted to do, he led a simple life.

"~Ve! Alfred would you like some pasta?"

Alfred smiled and grinned. "Sure, Feli! You make the best pasta!"

Feliciano grinned and closed his eyes, which was a common sight to behold.

When didn't the ditzy Italian have his eyes shut?

"Thank you, Alfred! Would you like some Kiku?"

"I'll think about it, Feliciano-san."

"~Ve! Ok!"

Alfred smirked and gently shook the Japanese man's shoulder.

"Haha, come on Kiku loosen up a little. You don't always have to be so formal you know."

"Hai, but I want to be, Alfred-san."

Alfred and Feli giggled and exchanged glances.

They were going to get the stick out of Kiku's ass even if it killed them.

"Alright, suit yourself! But you know what that means, right Feliciano?"

"Sì, tickle time!" The little Italian cried gleefully, as Alfred began to tickle the dark haired man mercilessly.

"Īe, sore o chūshi shite kudasai! Kore wa,-shi ga arufureddo o kusuguru!"

Feli laughed and joined Alfred in their little game as Kiku fell back laughing.

Finally loosening up, he reverted back to his mother tongue.

"What the heck are you saying, Kiku?"

"I said, no, please stop it! That tickles Alfred-san!" Kiku gasped out between giggles.

"Haha never!"

The trio became alarmed however when Kiku suddenly fell off the dock and into the water.

"Watashi o tasukete!"

"Hang on, Kiku, I'm coming!" Alfred shouted and plunged in after the smaller man, who was rapidly falling.

Feli however, was crying rather ineffectually on the side of the dock and leaning over watching for once with wide eyes.

"Aiutatemi! Sí prega di non lasciare Kiku e Alfred morire!"

Alfred swam in deeper until he located his unconscious best friend.

He propelled towards him quickly.

Finally he reached him, and gathered the young man in his arms, swimming quickly towards the surface.

Using the last of his strength, Alfred pulled both Kiku and himself back onto the small dock.

Kiku starting coughing up water while his two friends watched him with horror struck expressions.

Feli was waving his arms around frantically, unsure what to do.

"Kiku, are you ok? YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Alfred gently shook his friend's shoulders.

Kiku coughed up more water and forced himself to sit up.

The shaken young Japanese man finally found his voice as he looked gratefully at Alfred.

"Hai, Alfred- san I'm alright. Arigatōgozaimasu."

Alfred started laughing nervously and pulled Kiku into a bear hug.

"Thank god you're alright."

Kiku was shivering violently but smiled at Alfred nonetheless, then turned to Feli.

"Don't worry, Feliciano-san, I'm not going to die."

The young Italian practically glomped Kiku in his excitement.

"This calls for a celebration! More pasta for everyone!"

Alfred laughed at Feli's antics, thrilled that Kiku was fine.

He felt so happy with his two friends, all was right in the world.

Then suddenly the scene faded away and blackness took over...

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

I woke up with a start, and reached up to feel my forehead.

What a vivid dream!

I'm still sweating from it.

Where the hell was I?

I looked around and saw Mattie passed out on the other side of the small closet like room.

My eyes widened in shock as I scrambled over to my unconscious little brother quickly.

I started to shake his shoulders desperately. "Mattie, Mattie wake up!"

Matthew started to stir, then blinked opened his violet eyes in confusion.

"Al, what's wrong?"

Thank god! He was alive!

I pulled my twin into a quick hug.

"Mattie we got captured by pirates! You've been passed out for two days " I urgently told my brother.

His already huge eyes widened in shock. "Where are my glasses? I can't see a thing.."

I gasped suddenly. Damn! I had forgotten about them.

"They're at home, Mattie. So are mine. I had no time to grab them."

~~UKUS~~

~~Matthew Williams~~

Holy maple. This. Was. Not. Happening.

I put my head in my hands as Alfred was looking down at me curiously.

"It's not your fault, Al."

"Yes it is. As the hero, it's my job to protect my baby brother."

I shook my head in disbelief. Was he still on that?

Ever since he saved Kiku from drowning, he thought it was his job to protect everyone.

"Al, I'm only fifteen minutes younger than you, I'm not a baby."

Alfred laughed and hugged me. "I know, I just missed you, Mattie."

Seeing Alfred all sensitive for once brought all my defences down.

Then without warning, I'm not even sure where it came from, I suddenly broke down into bitter tears.

My entire frame shook from the heavy weight of my tears.

Alfred looked incredibly worried. "Mattie, are you ok?"

I tried to wipe my tears away, but it was useless.

I felt helpless.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I can't see a thing and I want to go home!" I cried.

Alfred looked down at me, a desolate expression on his face, so similar to my own.

"I know, Mattie. So do I."

"Where are we?"

Alfred face darkened, surprising me.

Al was never angry.

"A pirate ship. Captain Kirkland's ship."

I gasped, suddenly remembering what happened to us before I got knocked out.

"Al, what are we going to do?"

Alfred's face hardened as I began to cry again.

"Hey hey Mattie, please don't cry. I'll get us out of here I promise."

Before I got a chance to reply to my brother, I heard loud footsteps coming our way.

I scrambled behind Alfred whimpering.

Then the door was practically kicked open, and in walked who I assumed was the Captain from his fancy clothing.

"Oh you're both awake, pity. And I was looking forward to waking you up myself."

What a bastard.

Alfred was practically shaking with rage in front of me. "What do you want, Kirkland?"

The green eyed man growled and pulled out his sword, pointing it directly at us.

"What did you call me?"

I gasped, and sunk down lower on the ground.

My brother snarled out, "Nothing at all, Captain."

"Better, now aren't you anxious to start the fun?"

What the hell?

Something was telling me I wasn't going to share this hoser's opinion on the word fun.

Neither was Al.

Then Kirkland pulled two things out from behind his back.

Oh maple, I was right.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter out fast! I wrote a few chapters ahead of time, so that's why. Don't always expect me to update fast, cause I think slow.

I want to thank my friends and everyone who is reading this.

Really it means the world to me!

I hope I'm not disappointing anybody, because I'm trying my best!

~aphfangirl7476 out

Fail translations are fail:

Japanese: Hai= Yes

Italian: Sì= Yes

Japanese: Watashi o tasukete!= Help me!

Italian: Aiutatemi! Sí prega di non lasciare Kiku e Alfred morire= Help me! Please do not let Kiku and Alfred die!

Japanese: Arigatōgozaimasu= Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 3

This is my favorite part /

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...sadly.

Well um enjoy I guess. *runs away*

* * *

><p>~~Alfred F. Jones~~<p>

My mouth dropped open at what Captain Kirkland was holding in his hands.

Frilly, white, off the shoulder blouses that were attached to black ruffled petticoats, so short that I highly doubted they would cover anyone's knees.

Over the top of the dresses were black lace up vests that tied in the back with large bows.

There were two of these offensive little things in one of his hands, and in the other he had fishnet tights and black buckle shoes.

What. The. Hell.

"What are those?" I asked furiously.

The Captain smirked "Why silly lad, these are your uniforms of course."

"No way in hell are we wearing dresses! I'm not a girl!"

"Are you sure?"

Bastard...

"Of course I'm sure!"

In an instance his entire demeanour changed.

"You will put it on or else." The Captain threatened menacingly.

"Or else what?" I challenged.

Kirkland raised his eyebrow at me, then walked over to us and snatched Mattie by the wrist.

My baby brother let out a squeak of surprise as he was dragged to his feet.

Then the damned pirate shoved him against the wall, and whipped his sword out lining it up directly at Mattie's pale throat.

Mattie went stiff with shock, but his wide violet eyes pleaded with me for help.

"Ok fine I'll do anything just don't hurt him!"

Kirkland lowered his sword, then sauntered towards me, twirling the damned thing as he went.

Mattie gasped, grasping his throat, breathing heavily as he sank against the wall.

"That's a good little pet," The Captain taunted, walking closer at a leisurely pace.

I growled as he tossed one of the offensive frilly things at me.

"Wait, who's the other one for?"

Kirkland raised one of his impressive eyebrows as he tossed the other one at Mattie.

Mattie let out a squeak of surprise as it landed in his lap.

"Who do you think, Alfred dear?"

"No way! I said I'll wear it! Leave my brother the hell alone!"

Mattie just squeaked in response, and looked at me with pleading violet eyes. 'Al, don't.'

I sighed and looked down, "Alright fine we'll wear them."

"Lovely. I'll be back in a moment."

He walked out and left us to put the dresses on.

I just stared blankly at mine. How the hell did this thing work?

Mattie didn't seem to feel the same way, however.

He stripped off his clothes and started putting it on right away.

"How do you know what you're doing?" I hissed at him.

He blushed darkly. "I used to help Miss Elizaveta get dressed, Al."

Oh yeah that's right.

"Help me then?"

He sighed and nodded. "Take your clothes off first."

"Why?"

"You can't wear them under the dress."

"Oh...right."

I quickly undressed, then Mattie helped me pull on the white blouse and black petticoat.

After that he laced me up.

Damn it hurt!

"Ow! Mattie it's too tight!"

"That's how it's supposed to fit."

I felt a sudden flash of pity for girls.

This should be considered abuse!

"Oh."

Then he helped me put on the vest and laced the crimson ribbon in the front.

"Turn around."

I turned around, and he immediately set to work tying the large bow in the back.

"Do you need help with the tights and shoes too?"

"Um...yes?"

Mattie sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sit down."

I sat down and he started attacking my legs with the woven stringy things that I assumed were tights.

He buckled the top of them, then leaned down, buckling the shoes quickly.

I stood up and felt my ankles wobble, "Whoa how do girls walk in these?"

Mattie shook his head and stood as well, "Lace me up."

"What?"

"Lace up my dress."

Oh...

I fumbled with the ribbons for a moment, but eventually got them tied as well as the vest.

"You're done, ma'am."

"Shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

Mattie growled at me, but it sounded more like a purring kitten, it was so quiet.

Then I looked down at my outfit.

Worst mistake of my life.

It was short, and frilly.

And it was TIGHT.

Calling it feminine would be an understatement.

"Holy crap!"

"I'm assuming you're finished," Captain Kirkland replied, swinging the door open.

Mattie and I shrieked and clung to each other.

Kirkland let out a low wolf whistle in what I was assuming was appreciation, "Oh ho, what do we have here?"

"What do you want now?"

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I want you," He whispered seductively.

Then in a single stride he had me against the wall and roughly pinned my wrists above my head.

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped breathlessly.

He didn't respond, instead preferring to lean in close to me until our noses were touching.

"You look positively ravishing, my dear," he murmured as he licked the shell of my ear.

I shuttered and felt the breath catch in my throat.

When I didn't respond right away he leaned his head down, and began to kiss down my jaw to my neck.

My head was spinning.

I wasn't enjoying this, I wasn't enjoying this.

I chanted in my head.

Ok who was I kidding?

This. Was. Bliss.

I shook my head.

But he didn't stop there.

When he reached my neck, he bit down on my flesh and started to suck.

I gasped out a shuttering breath.

"What are you doing?"

He released my neck with a pop, "I'm marking my property of course."

My heart leapt in my chest.

Why did he make me react this way?

I was supposed to hate this bastard.

I did, didn't I?

"I-I'm not your property!" I stuttered out weakly.

He hummed low in his throat, "That's what you think."

He glanced up at me from half lidded green eyes framed with think blonde lashes.

Then he smirked and released my hands.

To prevent me from escaping, however, he planted his hands firmly on my hips.

Then he leaned up and captured my lips in his.

My eyes shot open in surprise.

This was not how I envisioned my first kiss.

With a pirate.

A male.

And yet I liked it.

I didn't want him to know that however, so I fought against his hold. "Stay still, lad," he growled attacking my neck again.

When he finally released my neck I glanced down.

Lovely.

He left a big red welt on my neck.

And left me with another problem in my lower regions.

Impossible to hide in this bitch dress.

I felt the bile rise in my throat.

As soon as this sudden passion came from him, it was gone.

He released me at once then turned back to Mattie, whose face looked rather pink and flushed.

I sighed in relief, my cheeks still burning hotly as well.

Kirkland spun around at me, and with a wink said, "Come along, my lovelies."

I flushed and gritted my teeth.

Then I reached down and pulled on the skirt.

It was so short, even more so around my little problem.

Surely the Captain would notice.

I just growled and willed myself to think about disgusting things to fix the problem.

I shuttered, it didn't work.

Now I was only more freaked out...Nice.

Mattie pulled on my arm, and dragged me after Captain Kirkland.

When we got to the main deck, I looked around in shock.

It was an absolute stark contrast from the grimy little cabin we were forced to stay in.

Everywhere I saw was startling blue sky and sea that seemed to go on forever.

"Wow it's beautiful..." I murmured in awe.

~~UKUS~~

~~Matthew Williams~~

Holy Maple.

My eyes were officially scarred.

I just witnessed my brother practically get molested by the Captain.

And he didn't even care.

What. The. Hell.

Stupid Al.

It didn't matter though because I wasn't going to fall for any pirates.

"Why hello there. The awesome me approves."

I spun around in shock and came face to face with red eyes shining with mischief.

"What the..."

The red eyes belonged to a pale man.

With the lightest hair I had ever seen.

And he was grinning like a creep at... me.

Nobody looks at me... ever.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me your name, little bear?"

"Little bear?"

"Kesesesesese! Yeah!"

I shuttered as he backed me up into a wall.

What was with these weirdos and walls?

My heart sped up as he grinned at me.

He was actually... handsome.

Really handsome in his own way.

What was wrong with me?

"Come on, cutie! What's your name?"

I jumped, "Matthew!"

He grinned and waved his hand in emphasis, "Nice to meet you, Mattie. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesomest person ever."

"Um...hi?" I squeaked.

Why was I squeaking?

It must be the dress.

Speaking of the thing, he was now eying me from head to toe, clearly enjoying the way the little thing clung to my thin frame.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

"I-I was captured by you and a Frenchman. You don't remember knocking me out?"

"Oh that was you? Didn't recognize you with the dress."

I scowled.

Bastard...

He probably found this entire thing funny.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, a tall blonde man flounced up to us.

Not walked, but literally flounced.

"Honhonhon, Gilbert what do we have here?"

He was also grinning at me like a creep.

"This is our new little doll, Mattie."

"I'm not your doll!" I whispered under my breath but they never heard me.

Curse my quiet voice!

The Frenchman shoved Gilbert out of the way, and took my hand in his.

Then he brought it up to his lips and kissed it delicately, "Enchante, chérie. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy."

I froze.

What was with these guys?

Don't they have better things to do then torture me?

"Bonjour?" I asked tentatively.

"Honhonhon. You understand the language of love, non?"

"Oui," I mumbled and pulled my hand away quickly.

"This is très magnifique!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Captain came up and smacked Francis and Gilbert on the back of their heads.

"What's the matter with you wankers? Can't you see he has work to do?"

"Pardon moi, mon cher."

"Yeah my bad, man."

They both smirked at me, and Francis blew me a kiss as they scrambled away.

I was in way over my head.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

When I saw my captives in those dresses, let's just say they looked better than I expected.

And I couldn't help myself.

They must have thought they looked ridiculous, but quite the contrary, Alfred looked rather beautiful and delicious.

Perfectly Breakable.

So I pinned Alfred to the wall, but didn't have all of my way with him.

That would have taken too much time, and we needed to prepare for Braginski...

But I could tell he wanted it because that little dress doesn't hide anything at all.

Very nice.

I will take him later, when he least expects it.

To dampen my mood though, my bloody crew seems to be enjoying the younger one a little too much.

Perverts...

And what was his name again?

...Mattieo?

No that wasn't right, but no matter.

Can't they see that they will never get him to work unless they don't pin him to walls?

"What's the matter with you wankers? Can't you see he has work to do?" I raged at my infuriating crew.

"Pardon moi, mon cher."

"Yeah my bad, man."

The frog and Gilbert walked away snickering.

Francis even had the nerve to blow Mathias? Matvey? a kiss.

Damn Frenchie.

When they were gone, doing god only knows what, I turned to my new lovelies.

"You're on my ship now so you'll do as I say. Alfred, you will stay with me. Martin, you go follow Gilbert."

They both looked at me in utter confusion.

I flushed, "Is there something wrong? Get to it!"

Alfred glared at me, "It's not Martin, it's Mattie!"

Martha, I mean Mattie looked down in embarrassment.

I almost pitied the young boy, "Oh yes, Mattie. Well go find Gilbert, and he'll find something suitable for you to do."

Mayhew turned around and scampered after Gilbert.

Then I turned back to my Alfred.

Yes mine, he was my pet after all.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. What should I do with you?" I pondered aloud as I walked around him.

The boy glared at me, loathing my existence.

Good.

I was doing something right.

I reached up and flicked his stubborn piece of hair.

He let out a strange little whimper.

I grinned evilly.

What was this?

A weak spot?

"So, lad, what is with this piece of hair? Doesn't it ever stay down?"

He growled at me, "No, that a problem?"

I chuckled at his defiance.

"I like it. It's cute and quirky."

I tapped his nose, "Like you."

Alfred blushed and swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me. I'm not cute." He mumbled, rather cutely.

"Yes you are, darling." I smirked at him, rubbing salt in the wound that was his pride.

He scowled, clearly hurt.

Something about his face struck a cord in my heart though.

He had the type of face that should be happy no matter what, and I had yet to see him smile.

Don't go soft, don't go soft.

I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes, but I refused to relent.

I was Captain Arthur Bloody Kirkland after all!

So to distract myself I scowled and grabbed Alfred's arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"You need to get to work, silly boy."

"Oh...yeah..." he grimaced, "What work exactly?"

"We need to prepare for Braginski, of course."

He looked at me, puzzled, "Who's Braginski?"

I gasped in shock.

Who hasn't heard of that Russian?

I cleared my throat and began slowly, "Captain Ivan Braginski is the leader of the Soviet pirates. They are the sworn enemies of the Britannia pirates, which is my crew. Their ship, the Anastasia, is the fastest and most terrifying ship on the seven seas, aside from mine. Speak of the Russian bastard, I wonder what he's doing now?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yes the bitch dresses. ;) My. Favorite. Part. I want to thank my best friend, Lauren for proving to me that yes, Alfred looks damn good in a dress! She also told me that I apparently have a wall fetish. I don't know why. I'm also sorry if Alfred acts a little girly and OOC. It's just for this story. Cause nobody tops Captain Kirkland. XDD. Also we have a PruCan and Franada love triangle forming. I know who Mattie's ending up with already but I'm not telling...yet. It will become pretty dang obvious soon.

And again thanks to my friends and anybody reading this!

It means a lot!

~aphfangirl7476 out

Fail translations are fail:

French: Enchante, chérie. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy= Pleasure to meet you, darling. My name is Francis Bonnefoy.

Bonjour= Good day

Oui= Yes

très magnifique= very magnificent

Pardon moi, mon cher= Pardon me, my dear


	4. Chapter 4

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 4

I'm so nervous about this chapter. Please don't kill me! *runs away*

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I'd be out there making Hetalia all USUK all the time!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Third Person~~<p>

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean...

On the Anastasia...

The Soviet Pirates lurked in the deepest, darkest, coldest, and most shark infested waters...

This was where Captain Ivan Braginski chose to reside.

The terrifying Russian captain was tall, with his family's platinum blonde hair, and piercing violet eyes.

He had as much skills wielding a faucet pipe as he did with a sword.

And he handled his sword with a skill unmatched by anyone, except of course for the large thorn in his side.

The bane of his existence, Captain Arthur Kirkland.

He and his crew: Toris Laurinaitis, Eduard von Bock, Raivis Galante, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Yao Wang.

They all had two purposes, piracy and ending the competition, the Britannia pirates.

Toris was his best friend and first mate.

The Lithuanian was a shy quiet man, but was very strong and brave when he needed to be.

The perfect innocent type to do the Russian's dirty work.

Eduard and Raivis were Toris' friends and only their by force.

The Estonian, Eduard was brilliant, and the brains behind the entire operation.

Then there was Raivis, the Latvian, a tiny boy who was basically scared of his own shadow.

How he ever got on the ship was a mystery to the planet.

Natalia, his psycho little sister was a whole another story however.

She had an infatuation with Ivan, and she wanted to marry him.

This girl was the only one in the world that could make the intimidating Russian man cry.

Despite seeming like a small quiet woman, she was the fiercest pirate on the ship.

Her platinum hair and calculating blue eyes missed nothing.

Which was why most people shied away from her, and also why Toris loved her despite being taken already.

Last but certainly not least in the crew was Yao, the love of Ivan's life, and the only one who ever saw the Russian's good side.

The petite Chinese man was who was currently occupying Braginski's attention.

~~UKUS~~

~~Yao Wang~~

I was currently in Vanya's room.

He was laying on top of me and kissing down my neck.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around the pale man's broad shoulders. "Ivan, quit teasing me, aru."

"Silence, my little china doll. I will take care of you, да?" he whispered in between kisses.

My skin tingled, and the room was getting hot and cold at the same time.

A very strange combination, but one I was used to while I was around my Russian.

I had known him since we were children.

He always had that terrifying aura around him.

Yet I was drawn to him like moths to a flame.

How very strange.

His scarf around his neck tickled me as he moved, but I knew better than to take it off.

It was a gift from his sister, Katyusha.

He never took it off.

"Ivan, I'm not a doll, aru." I whined.

He grinned chillingly and sat up. "I know Yao Yao."

"Where are you going, aru?" I asked, sitting up as well.

He smirked, "Miss me so soon?"

I pouted and turned my head. "No."

Jerk was taunting me.

I'll admit that if he were to walk away now I would be crushed, but my pride got in the way.

My true feelings always got caught in my throat because of it.

Ivan pulled me on top of him suddenly.

I squeaked in surprise.

He pouted childishly.

"Yao Yao, I have a problem. You'll fix it, да?"

I grinned mischievously.

So that's what he wanted.

I arched over him like a cat, and practically purred, "Of course, Vanya."

Then I leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed me back, quickly dominating me.

With his tongue in my mouth, stroking sensual patterns in the side of my cheek, I quickly lost myself.

Growling like an animal, I tried to push the kiss back into his mouth, but he had complete control over our tongues as they danced.

Soon the need for air kicked in, and I pulled away with a sigh.

"Mhmm Ivan?"

"Да?"

"Do you still have your problem?"

"You tell me, my little panda." He smirked as he took my hand gently in his.

He pulled our hands down the length of his body slowly, until I reached a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh I see. You're wearing far to much clothes don't you think, aru?"

"Да."

I kissed him again quickly, then began to pull off all of his clothes, aside from his scarf.

I could touch the scarf, but I couldn't take it off.

It was an unspoken rule between the two of us.

Now that he was all naked, I could truly see the extent of his problem.

It stood proudly between his legs, and no matter how many times I saw it, the sheer size of it still stunned me.

Besides that his body was incredible as well.

He was pale and extremely chiseled.

How anyone could call this god-like man fat was beyond me.

He surveyed my appreciating eye with a smirk. "Now it's your turn, да?"

I nodded my head as he began to take my clothes off as well.

I shuttered in lust, and felt my own cock tighten as his cold fingers brushed all over my body as he slowly took off each piece.

Glancing up at him with needy eyes, hoping to convey all my thoughts with one look.

Taking a note of my lust covered brown eyes, he grinned.

"Eager to see me are we?"

"Yes!" I practically moaned, surprising even myself with the intensity of my lust laced voice.

He chuckled darkly, and pulled my body down, until my face was lined up with...

His large erection.

Which was dripping with pre cum, and twitching at the close proximity with my face.

I took a deep shuttering breath, and looked at his face.

His violet eyes were glazed over with lust, and I knew he only had one thought on his brain.

Release, release, release.

I knew because that I had the exact same thought on my mind.

Perpetually drumming away on my skull.

I tried to control my breathing as I pushed him up into a sitting position.

Then I took a deep breath and leaned down.

I tentatively stuck my tongue out, and licked the tip gently.

It shuttered in response, and Ivan buried his fingers in my hair, guiding my head to take in more.

I opened my mouth wide, and tried to take in as much of his head as possible.

He moaned in pleasure, and whispered encouraging Russian to me.

Thrilled by the good response, I started to bob my head slightly.

I alternated between light licks and hard sucks, drawing the most feeling I could.

He let out a snarl of pleasure, and I grinned around him.

He pushed my head down further, and I tried to relax my throat so I could take more of him in.

I bobbed more, and them I released him with a slight pop.

Ivan perked up at the lack of contact.

"Yao Yao? Why did you stop?" he whimpered pathetically.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his light hair then caressed his face.

"I'm relaxing my throat, aru." I explained.

Trying to swallow him was a bitch!

He nodded, and pulled me into his vast chest.

Then Vanya started to rub comforting circles into my back.

I sighed contentedly into him.

Then I went down again.

I breathed in slowly and kissed the head of his now purple erection again.

It quivered at the slight touch, and Ivan threw his head back in response.

I took it in my mouth again, and started to suck.

The man before me was close to completion, I could tell by the way his body was tensing up.

So I bobbed my head, faster faster, faster still.

Till his body tensed up, and he released into my mouth with a shuttering cry of my name.

I swallowed it quickly, shuttering slightly.

Then I released his spent cock, and pushed him down on to his back.

I crawled back on his chest, and stared at his childlike face.

His eyes were tightly closed in pleasure, so I gently blew air at him.

Violet orbs flashed open in shock.

"Vanya, care for another round, aru?"

Ivan looked at me for a moment, then leaned up and kissed me suddenly.

I sighed into the kiss, and synchronized my lips with his.

He wrapped his arms around me securely then pulled his lips away after a moment.

"Not now my little panda. We have preparations to make, but later да?"

"Ok if you want." I pouted.

He chuckled then kissed my nose.

I snuggled into his arms, content.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

I woke up the next morning and looked around suddenly.

Where was I?

Oh yeah...

Kirkland's ship.

One thing surprised me though.

I wasn't wearing the dress anymore, and neither was Mattie.

I looked down at my outfit in shock and relief.

It was a simple pirate outfit.

A white collared shirt, with a black lace up vest.

Black pants, with matching black boots.

Around my waist was a red sash attached with a black buckled belt.

And on my head was a red bandana.

I looked over at Mattie and grinned.

He had on the same outfit as me.

The same outfit as the entire crew.

The only thing that terrified me was that I realized Captain Kirkland must have dressed me while I was unconscious.

That is a deeply disturbing thought.

I shuttered.

Bad thoughts go away.

Come again... Never!

Suddenly the door was kicked open yet again, and Kirkland walked in.

"Time to get up lads!"

I gazed up at him in shock.

"How come you dressed me?"

The Captain winked. "Aww did you miss the dress already, little pet?"

"Hell no!"

He chuckled at my defiance. "You can't very well help around the ship if you are in a dress, now can you?"

"Oh I guess not." I blushed sheepishly.

"It's about time that you learned to sword fight anyways."

"Me? Sword fight?"

I squared my jaw and looked back up at him with an unwavering gaze. "I'm ready!"

"Very good lad."

Then he smirked at me and handed me a long blade.

I turned the sword around in my hands.

This was going to be... interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah...my first smut scene. Probably sucked. I know this is a UKUS story. There is a lot more of that coming up, I promise. I just wanted to develop some relationships so you will understand some reactions later in the story. So yeah, again I hope you liked it.

I want to thank my friends again for being awesome and staying with me.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you very much for reading!

~aphfangirl7476 out

Fail translations are fail:

Russian: Да= Yes


	5. Chapter 5

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 5

Next chapter! Plot is starting to heat up, and relationships deepen!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend, editor, co-writer, and writing buddy, Kait! Or Storm Midnight (Seriously check her out, she's awesome) Thank you chica for helping me with the action and writing part of it for me! I fail so much without you. So huggles, and cookies forever *bows down to the awesome* lol yeah. You rock!

Anywhoodles, (copyright lol) on to the story!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the British flag in my room that I worship lol (Yeah people I'm American, with a British obsession. USUK or UKUS FTW!) yeah I don't own the flag, just the one in my room. ^^

* * *

><p>~~UKUS~~<p>

~~Third Person~~

It was late afternoon on the Queen Elizabeth and everyone else was below deck aside from the captain and his new little American captive.

Arthur looked at Alfred quizzically as he inspected the new sword that he just received.

It was a long sword, slightly dirty as if it had been sitting for a while, but overall not in bad shape.

"It's not bad. Where'd you get it?"

"I have so many swords, do you honestly expect me to remember where I get every one of the blasted things?"

Alfred raised one eyebrow at Captain Kirkland "You stole it didn't you?"

"What do you think? I'm a pirate, of course I stole it!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're not as bad as I thought. So I forget sometimes."

Kirkland scowled and pulled out his own freshly sharpened sword.

It glistened in the sunlight, casting a dangerous glare on Arthur's poison green eyes.

"You want to rephrase that, lad?"

Alfred smirked. "How tough could you possibly be?"

Captain Kirkland looked flabbergasted for a moment before his eyes turned into threatening slits of green.

"Is that a challenge, daft boy?"

Alfred narrowed his ocean blue eyes, sizing Kirkland up. "Yeah I believe it is."

"Alright then!" The captain bellowed, "Have at me!"

Alfred brandished his sword and charged forward, trying to strike Kirkland across the chest, but Arthur was faster, many years of experience were reflected in the strength of his parry.

With an almost bored expression, and a flick of the wrist he disarmed the blonde boy, before flicking the blade to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"Dead," He concluded, "In a matter of seconds."

He used his own blade to knock Alfred's back in the air, which the swabbie caught with a flourish.

Thick eyebrows disappeared into the captain's blonde hair, surprised with the small display of skill.

The lad had coordination, that would make things easier.

The boy simply glared at him and charged once more, attempting the same attack, but then feinting and spinning, opting to slash at the captain's arm.

No words were exchanged other than the conversing ring of blade upon opposing steel.

They continued like this for a while, silently calculating the other's move, trying to learn fighting styles.

After a few more moments of this, Arthur disarmed Alfred again, grinning at the new challenge.

Alfred snatched back up his sword and dove right back at Arthur with newfound energy and finesse.

Miraculously he was able to knock the Briton to the ground and disarm him this time.

Arthur blinked up at him in shock and admiration.

He leapt up from the ground and looked at Alfred with a new level of respect in his eye.

"Very impressive, Alfred. Not bad at all."

The American smiled proudly, and attempted to elaborately bow. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Then out of nowhere he lost his balance, and went sprawling on the floor landing face forward on the deck.

Arthur bit his lip to hide the laugh fighting to spill out of his lips.

"Are you alright there?" Arthur managed to get out between snickers.

Alfred scowled murderously up at the handsome captain.

"I'm fine."

Kirkland leaned down and took Alfred's hands in his, hauling him up from the ground as he went.

Alfred blushed and looked down as if the pattern in the wooden boards were the most fascinating thing ever.

"Another round, boy?"

Alfred's eyes sparkled at the challenge.

"Of course!"

Alfred picked up his sword and charged back at Arthur.

Not to be beaten twice, the captain dodged the sword and spun around.

While dodging the hyperactive blonde's swipes Kirkland managed to disarm him again in a few impressive flicks.

"I suppose that's enough for today, but this isn't over. You got lucky the last time."

Alfred perked back instantly, "Yeah right! I'm more awesome then you so admit it!"

"Don't delude yourself. And careful, your Gilbert is showing." the captain sniffed haughtily.

"Did I hear my awesome name being used?"

Arthur turned around into the face of his grinning best friend.

Sighing tiredly he said, "What do you want now, Beilschmidt?"

"Kesesesese! What are you teaching pretty boy here?"

Alfred scowled. "I'm not a pretty boy! I'm learning to sword fight!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "How's that going for you?"

Alfred puffed up his chest, "It's going great!"

"Care to prove it to me?"

Kirkland just watched the scene unfold with a small smirk.

"Yeah!"

Gilbert whipped out his sword in a manner of a few seconds.

"Let's see what you got pretty boy!"

Alfred grinned at the new challenge.

Then he lifted his sword, and charged at the Prussian.

Gilbert yawned and blocked him.

"Is that all you got?"

Alfred glared at the bastard taunting him.

He came at the albino man again, but Gilbert was too fast.

With a couple of well places swipes, Alfred was disarmed yet again.

Gilbert grinned. "Too awesome for you?"

Alfred glared daggers into the ruby red eyes currently mocking him. "In your dreams, Beilschmidt!"

He jumped back up ready to go again, but Kirkland grabbed his arm and yanked him away suddenly.

Alfred struggled against the hand, but the captain had a vice grip on him.

"What the hell?"

Kirkland just ignored him.

"I said that's enough for today."

"Why Captain? Jealous that I'm trying to take your boy toy?"

Kirkland marched over to his infuriating first mate and gave him a death glare.

Then he grabbed Gilbert by the scruff of his neck

"You want to repeat that, mate?"

In this battle of the wits it was obvious who would win.

Gilbert didn't have the attention span to hold anyone's eye for long.

True to word, he eventually blinked and looked away.

"I thought so, now get out of here!"

Arthur released him with a final shove.

Wanker...

Gilbert snickered and went to go find Francis, Antonio, and Lovino.

After he was gone to god knows where, Arthur turned back to Alfred.

"I'm surprised, you're not bad at all. Have you ever done this before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Impressive then. A natural rather like myself."

"What do you mean?" Alfred inquired.

"I wasn't always the Captain you know. I had to learn and work for it."

Alfred perked up, grasping at the chance to learn more about the mysterious man.

"That's right. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 23 years old."

"Wow, you're not much older than me. I thought you had to be old to be a captain." Alfred mused.

Alfred could practically feel Arthur ruffling up at his words, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I look old?"

Alfred looked taken aback. "No, I'm just surprised that such a young man can be Captain."

"The old captain was killed and I was the most responsible out of the crew despite my age so I took over.

"Who killed him?"

Arthur glared in utter disbelief, "Braginski, who did you think?"

"I didn't think about it really. What was the captain like?"

Arthur looked wistful for a moment. "He was very obnoxious and I would have never told him this, but I admired him greatly. He taught me everything I know."

Alfred smiled, "That's nice. What was his name?"

"He was my oldest brother, Hugh."

"Oh! Is that why you hate Braginski so much?"

Kirkland's jaw tightened for a moment. "One of many reasons, my dear lad, one of many."

"Why else?"

"He killed all of my brothers actually, aside from my little brother, Peter."

Alfred's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "How many brothers did you have?"

"I had 3 older brothers, and Peter."

The American looked stunned. "What were the others' names?"

"Hugh, obviously, Bryn, and Riley."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Arthur."

Kirkland's eyes widened in shock, "What did you just call me?"

"...Nothing..."

The captain raised one rather prominent eyebrow.

"Call me that one more time and see if I don't skin you alive, bloody git."

Alfred gulped, and nodded quickly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Alfred scrambled to start a conversation.

"Is there anything that you'd like to know about me?"

Arthur pondered with this thought for a moment before he settled on a relatively safe topic.

"How old are you, my lad?"

"I'm 19 years old."

"And you have the gall to call me old? I'm not much older than you!" Arthur sneered at the American.

Alfred flinched and put his hands up defensively. "How was I supposed to know?"

Strangely enough that caused Captain Kirkland to burst out laughing.

Alfred jumped in alarm. "What's so funny?"

"You are just too adorable."

A steady blush grew across Al's face as he tried to deny the point. "I am not!"

Arthur just chuckled softly as if to say, sure you're not.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not even close, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" the blonde boy stuttered adorably.

"Of course, boy. I can call you anything I so wish."

"Like hell you can!"

The captain frowned and poised his sword at Al's exposed neck.

"Would you like to rephrase that?"

Alfred swallowed heavily. "N-No I mean yes..."

Arthur stared at him for a moment then withdrew his sword.

"I'll teach you to respect me if it's the last thing I do, insolent lad. "

Alfred glared at the captain disdainfully.

He'd show him one day that Alfred F. Jones was a hero, and would soon be a master swordsman.

He swore on his pride that he would be.

For Mattie.

And the rest of his family.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

I suddenly saw the loving faces of my family and friends run through my mind.

Matthew, my twin brother.

Roderich, my adoptive father.

Elizaveta, my adoptive mother.

Feliciano, my sweet fun loving friend.

Ludwig, Feli's stern best friend.

Kiku, my best friend.

I missed them all so much, aside from Mattie, who was with me on the ship.

Perhaps I missed my beautiful mother the most.

She wasn't my real mother, but Elizaveta was the only mother I'd ever known.

Then I glanced over at Kirkland momentarily, and a rather strange thought popped in his head.

What if he was my friend?

Or more? A little voice nagged in the back of my mind.

I smacked myself for even getting that thought into my head.

Kirkland raised his large eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Are you alright there, lad?"

"W-what huh? Oh I'm fine!" I laughed nervously.

"...Very well then, I'm going to retire for the night."

"It's not that late is it?"

"Alfred, it's been dark for hours."

"Seriously?"

I glanced around in confusion before my eyes widened in shock.

"Damn! It is dark!"

Kirkland rolled his eyes in utter astonishment, "Took you long enough to figure it out, moron."

"Leave me alone, I'm not smart ok?"

The Captain's eyes softened for a second before they flashed back to the fiery glare I knew so well.

"I believe your smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Wait did he just pay me a compliment?

I blushed at the thought, then scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Thank you... I think."

He smirked and reached for my head, messing up my blonde locks in a familiar way.

Just like Elizaveta did often.

I shook my head at the thought, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"Come along now, lad."

Then he released my head and walked down below deck.

I followed him until he reached his room.

He winked at me, and disappeared inside his room, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the door in shock, then wandered over to my little closet room in a daze.

Seeing Mattie already fast asleep made me smile.

I loved my brother looking carefree like that.

After one last fleeting glance at the sleeping boy, I collapsed on my own little cot in an exhausted heap.

For the first time on Kirkland's ship, I fell into a relaxed sleep.

Without nightmares.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter successfully accomplished! Some more information about Arthur and Alfred's pasts. I'm aware that this story is kind of fluffy for a pirate fic, but I'm a romantic myself. I always imagine that Arthur has a soft spot for Alfred because he is so cute! I'm trying my best to make people happy, and have both action and romance. It will become a lot more fluffy, and a lot less fluffy later. So yeah I like both, and I hope this story is as enjoyable to read as it is to write.

Seriously thanks to anyone reading this! It means the world to me.

Of course I have to thank my awesome friends for reading and inspiring me to write! You guys are the best!

Well I'm going shut up now, so see ya next time!

Peace, Love, & Hetalia!

~aphfangirl7476 out


	6. Chapter 6

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Two Months Later~~<p>

~~Third Person~~

In the two months since Alfred had been on Captain Kirkland's ship, he had become a valuable asset to the crew.

He was naturally a talented sword fighter which made Arthur thrilled. He also had a talent for map reading that inspired Captain Kirkland to go search for treasure again, despite the danger of the Soviet pirates.

One day Gilbert was practicing sword fighting with Alfred, who he had finally declared to be not a 'pretty boy' Francis was also teaching Mattie who had quickly become fast friends with the Frenchman.

Antonio and Lovino were fighting with each other, again. That wasn't much of a shock.

Then Captain Kirkland walked on deck, "Men, I have a journey for us to go on."

Gilbert perked up right away. "What kind of journey? Is it awesome like me?"

Arthur sighed. "It's for treasure."

Everyone perked up at that. Then they all started talking at once.

"Honhonhon what kind of treasure? Is it gorgeous and rare, mon cher?"

"~Lovi! Did you hear that Treasure!"

"Shut up bastard! I'm not deaf!"

"Haha! Dude! Finally some real pirate stuff!"

"Um you guys? I'm still alive too!"

"Everyone just shut up! My God!" Arthur scowled.

Nobody shut up. Let's just say Gilbert and Francis started flirting with Mattie. Actually they were arguing with each other over who the blonde boy preferred.

"Mon cher, Mattieu obviously loves my gorgeousness over your..." Francis sniffed disdainfully, "...your charming manners."

Gilbert snorted in disgust. "Yeah right, Frenchie! My little bear appreciates my awesomeness much more than you!"

Mattie looked distressed at the situation. "Guys, please stop fighting!" he whispered ineffectually.

Antonio and Lovino started shoving each other around, and then the Spaniard pulled the Italian in for a passionate kiss. Lovino instantly shut up and wrapped his arms around his lover.

Alfred just looked at them in complete shock. "Um where did that come from?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "They're always like that. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."

Sighing, he stormed over to them and yanked them apart. Lovino blushed and pouted, muttering several curses under his breath that sounded suspiciously like damn tomato bastard, and jackass blew my fucking cover,

Antonio just grinned obliviously as usual. Captain Kirkland furiously scowled. Damn wankers don't know how to listen properly.

Then he leaned down in his boot, and pulled out a small pistol. He pointed it towards the air and shot.

BOOM!

Everyone froze in their place with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Arthur purred venomously, "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to shut your bloody traps and listen."

Nobody blinked.

"Ok.." Arthur began his tale. "Long ago, in the farthest seas of time, there lived a true pirate king. A man so ruthlessly powerful that none have faced him and lived to tell the tale! The oceans were his to command. The clouds bowed before him. The sky extolled his name! Anything he wanted, was his. Anything he set after, he conquered. Nothing could escape him. But this king was no god, there was a key to his might. Behind every great captain..." Captain Kirkland drew his cutlass, green eyes shining dangerously.

"...There is an equally great sword. This man was no exception. Now some say that he was blessed, others say he was cursed, but somehow, someway, he came to wield the Lucentis—The Lighting Cutlass. Tis the deadliest sword known to our kind, with a slash like a lighting strike. I'd pity the poor soul on the receiving end of it! That very sword was what made the pirate king so great—so the legend says. As with such great power there is always a price, and one mutiny later the bloke laid skewered on his mystic blade. No one knows what happened to the Lucentis after that... It passed from captain to captain, each meeting an unfortunate end before the sword itself was lost at sea. Legend has it that those slain by the Luncetis are doomed to guard its final resting place forever, but no one knows where this mysterious resting place is..."

Arthur paused dramatically and smirked, "...Until now. Whispers of an far eastern isle, of an eerie blue light and of a cavern that's only visible when the moon is not have reached me. Rumor has it that a constant storm brews in the seas around there. People say that this is where the Lucentis sleeps. Many fleets have gone to retrieve it, but none have returned... Some believe that the sword was put there for a reason, and that it be cursed with some foul sort of power... And that's why I want it. The sword of storms, bending the sea to my will... By the lives and honor of the Britannia pirates, I will claim it."

Everyone blinked in shock.

"Capitán, is this what you want to get?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, how the hell do we do that?" Lovino growled.

"Mon ami, are you sure it's safe? Surely someone will have to stay behind." Francis deduced.

"Captain, tell the awesome me where it is!"

"Ooh is it like an adventure?"

"...Meep."

"Morons, I'm not sure where the sword is. Or how to get it. That's why I'm leaving Antonio and Lovino to guard the ship."

"Yay! ~Lovi!" Toni cheered and clapped his hand together joyously. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes, "Fucking figures."

"Gilbert and Francis, you will help me when we get there. Matteo, you can guard the entrance. And Alfred, you can help me read the map. Any questions?"

"No, but it's Mattie." Alfred mumbled.

"Oh yes of course." Arthur said dismissively.

Then he turned back to Alfed and leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Join me in my cabin tonight, Alfred dear? We have important matters to discuss."

Alfred gulped heavily. "Um sure.."

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

That night...

I knocked on the door to Kirkland's cabin. He opened the door, and grabbed my arm, pulling me in. I yelped as I was yanked half off of my feet. Then he released my arm, and shut the door.

"I'm so glad you could join me, Alfred."

What the hell was going on? He had on what I assumed were his night clothes. Loose flowing shirt and pants with a long ruffled deep crimson robe over top.

His hair was tousled and shockingly bright blonde without his hat. And his eyes, always glorious green, were cautiously gauging my reaction for once.

I cleared my throat and laughed awkwardly. "Um where should I sit?"

The words seemed to break the Brit out of his momentary trance. He pointed to a small table with two chairs around it.

"Over there."

I walked over to the table, and cautiously took a seat. Kirkland followed and sat down as well. "I'm sure you're curious as to why you're here."

I nodded slowly.

"Well I know you are rather gifted at reading maps, my lad."

"...Yeah..."

"I asked you to come here today so you could help me read this map." He pointed to the tattered old delineation on the table.

"Where do this map lead?" I asked.

"I believe it leads to Lucentis."

"Oh..."

I looked at the faded ancient diagram carefully.

"May I write on it?"

He handed me a quill and ink, watching me curiously.

I studied it for a moment then started marking the parchment up quickly until you could read it again.

Then I retraced the path and remarked the X that supposedly lead to the magical sword.

"Ok hows this?"

"Very nice, Alfred." he scanned over my handiwork briefly, nodding.

"Where is this?"

"It's on a small island just outside of where Anastasia roams."

My eyes widened at the chilling tone of his rich velvety voice.

"What's that?"

He sighed, but nevertheless answered my question, "Anastasia is Braginski's ship of course."

"Oh." I nodded in recognition.

"That means that to get to the island we have to go through his territory."

"Where is his territory?"

"It's along the coast of Asia from the Arctic Sea above Russia all the way down to Australia, and stretching as far as the Pacific Ocean."

"Holy shit! That's a huge area!"

"I'm aware of that fact. The problem is getting there without going through that bastard's waters."

"Are you afraid of him?"

The green eyed man gave me a death glare, "Never on your life say that I am afraid. I just don't like being delayed by Braginski."

I looked down. "Oh."

"Although I could go to a port town, and borrow a small boat. Then I can go there relatively unseen."

"What are you going to do with your ship?"

Kirkland smiled for a moment, "I'll leave it with Antonio and Lovino of course."

"Yeah that makes sense. What about the others?"

"I already talked to Gilbert before you came to see me. The rest of us are all going."

"Really? Awesome! Do you know anybody that will lend you a boat?"

"Of course. My old friend lives on the coast of Portugal. He'll be glad to lend me a boat."

"That's good! What's his name?"

"Raul Santiago."

"Ok, but does he speak English?"

"A limited amount. But I speak Portuguese."

"Wow! How many languages can you speak?"

"Hm let's see..." Kirkland mused for a moment. "I can speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese,and German."

My eyes widen in utter astonishment at his wide display of knowledge.

"Holy shit!"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Impressed? I am rather knowledgeable for a pirate, or so I'm told."

"Yeah, but how did you learn so many languages?"

The captain smiled for a moment as he launched into another tale of times long past. "Obviously English was my first language. Then when I was a young lad of five years I joined my brothers on the ship and there met Raul who was a little older than I. We became rather fast mates and he taught me Portuguese, and I in turn helped him improve his English. Francis, and Antonio arrived a year later, and them both being older than me took it upon themselves to teach me French and Spanish. By that point I, as did everyone around me, that I had a natural gift for linguistics. So when I met Gilbert after he came aboard the ship, I was eager to learn German, which he taught me gladly. If you haven't noticed by now, he actually became one of my closest friends."

I gaped at this newfound information in shock, "I thought you hated him!"

He chuckled softly at that and continued animatedly, his voice raising an octave in amusement.

"No I assure you that I do not. He is just rather defiant, and I need to put him in his place. As I was saying. After Gilbert came aboard, I was introduced to Lovino by Antonio. He was four at the time, but even at a young age he had quite the mouth on him. As he grew older, I picked up on Italian much to his dismay. Now he can't curse me off in his native tongue anymore."

"Wait, Lovino looks a lot like my friend, Feliciano. What's his last name again?"

Kirkland raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Vargas, why?"

All at once the pieces crumbled suddenly into place as I recalled names and past conversations with my friends and family.

"That's Feli's last name! Where did you say he came from again?"

"He came from the same town as you."

I almost jumped out of my seat in shock, "Does he have a brother?"

"Yes he has a younger brother whom he was taken away from when he boarded the ship."

"Is that why you invaded our town again?"

"No."

He seemed to close up on this matter so I decided to stop prying.

To ease some of the new tension I tried to smile. "Small world huh?"

"Yes I suppose it is."

When had this conversation turned so uncomfortable?

I could almost feel the tension building in the air, and I had never been good at reading the atmosphere.

At least that's what everyone else told me.

I had no idea what that was.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

What was wrong with me?

What was it about this boy that made me spill so many secrets?

Alfred was staring at me with the earnest expression he always seemed to have on his gorgeous face.

Wait?

Did I seriously just think that?

Bollocks... I enjoyed teasing him of course, but to honestly be attracted to him?

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath to clear my head.

I could see him scrambling around for something to say.

It was endearing in a way.

So I reached over and put my finger over his lips to silence anything he might say.

"Shh..."

His enormous blue eyes widened even more if possible, and I could see the blush rising in face even in the candlelight.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Alfred asked me, almost with a panicky edge to his voice.

"Nothing, Alfred, darling." I remarked in a teasing tone.

His breath caught in his throat, and I could see him swallow heavily.

I wanted to kiss him again.

So I leaned in closer, and he slowly leaned in as well.

Closer, closer until our noses were touching.

He closed his eyes, and pursed his lips in a silent invitation for more.

One more little move, and our lips would have touched.

But suddenly we both pulled away at the same time.

"This is wrong." I mumbled under my breath, looking down in shame.

He looked at me longingly for a moment, but still nodded.

"Well it was nice talking to you Captain. I should leave now."

"Yes. I suppose you should."

I tried to regain my normal air of authority, but it was somehow impossible around Alfred anymore.

He looked...reluctant to go?

"Yeah well...goodnight."

Then he got up and left quickly.

After the door closed, I crawled into my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while.

What was all that about?

I wasn't sure, but all I knew was that I couldn't wait to see my blue eyed angel again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: New chappie! Yay! Yes for some reason I have a serious kink for Captain Kirkland knowing a ton of languages so that no one can curse him off and get away with it.

Lol yes I actually made Alfred smart enough to read maps. It's funny cause he really can't. XD Another almost UKUS moment...squeal! And thank you Kait for writing the Lucentis legend for me! You save lives!

Thanks to my other friends again for reading! And anyone else who read! Reviews= Love!

Hugh= Scotland

Bryn= Wales

Riley= Northern Ireland

Well thank you again ^^

See ya!

~aphhfangirl7476 out!


	7. Chapter 7

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 7

Yay! New chappie! In Portugal! I don't know crap about Portugal so I made some shit up. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I swear!

Disclaimer: Romano: Seriously guys, she owns jack so go home you bastards! Me: Lovi! Be nice to my readers! Sorry, don't own. ='(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Third person~~<p>

It was early morning on the Queen Elizabeth, when they landed at the port city in Portugal.

Antonio and Lovino wished the rest of the crew well as they got off.

Then when they were the only two on the ship, they were ordered to sail away, and defend Queen Elizabeth with their lives.

To keep suspicions down, they all dressed in simple civilian clothing.

"Why?" Alfred whined.

"This outfit does not capture my gorgeousness." Francis flailed about.

Gilbert for once understood, and dressed quietly ignoring the 'unawesome' of his outfit.

Mattie easily dressed in silence, and had to help Al, because he was clueless to how to wear foreign clothing.

Or any clothing for that matter.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at his moronic crew, used to their antics.

He was unusually happy at the chance to see his long lost friend.

When Captain Kirkland and the rest of his crew stepped off the ship, the crew looked around in confusion, unsure of where to go.

Arthur knew where to go right away, however.

He strode right into a small bar, looking around for someone.

They finally spotted a man, slightly older than Arthur, with lightly tanned skin.

His dark eyes sparkled with poorly hidden mischief.

Silky dark hair was pulled back with a ribbon at the nape of his neck, spilling carelessly over his shoulder.

Above his upper lip he had a small amount of facial hair in a thin black line.

His face broke out into a huge grin as he spotted the blonde and his ragtag crew walking towards him.

The man spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture, and pulled Arthur into a tight embrace, despite the man's protests.

"Olá, Arthur! Há quanto tempo!" he greeted in excited Portuguese.

The young captain smirked and pulled away from his former crew member "Raul! Já faz muito tempo? Como você está!"

Raul smiled, immediately launching into rapid Portuguese.

Kirkland, Francis, and Gilbert had no problem keeping up, but Al and Mattie looked lost.

Francis and Gilbert greeted Raul with a smile as well.

The Frenchman even went as far as to hug him, much to his dismay.

Gil just shook his hand and went on in Portuguese how unawesome it was to ditch the crew like that.

Santiago just punched Gilbert in the arm, telling him it was not his choice.

Then Raul turned to the captain and continued speaking in his native tongue.

Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks of total bewilderment.

Finally Arthur noticed their confusion, and stopped talking.

"Raul, my new friends seem rather confused. You wouldn't mind practicing your English, right?"

Raul laughed at the communication gap. "I don't mind. But it seems you have forgotten to introduce me. I am hurt."

He feigned a huff of annoyance but failed.

"Belt up."

Arthur pointed to Alfred, then Mattie.

"This is Alfred, and Bartholomew."

"It's Matthew." Al growled in annoyance.

"Whatever." The captain waved his hand dismissively.

Raul laughed at the antics, but held out his hand in greeting.

Alfred shook his hand firmly, with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Raul nodded in agreement then turned to his brother.

Mattie also shook Raul's hand, but it was much softer.

"Nice to meet you." he whispered.

The man nodded again, then turned back to Arthur.

"Have a drink for old times? It's on me."

"Of course! But whoever said I stopped drinking?" Arthur asked slyly.

"I just assumed. You were always a lightweight in comparison."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Raul raised his eyebrow, "You can't hold your liquor."

"Is that a challenge old chap?" Kirkland practically purred.

Francis and Gilbert exchanged looks.

This had happened too many times before.

By now it was pretty obvious who was going to win.

"But of course." the Portuguese man replied smoothly.

Raul sat down at the bar, and ordered a few drinks.

"Cheers!"

Arthur crashed his glass against Raul's with a clank.

Francis shook his head and sipped delicately on his wine.

Gilbert, on the other hand, grinned widely and gulped his beer with great gusto.

Alfred and Mattie slipped into seats with a sigh.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

Watching Arthur and Raul chug their alcohol was quite hysterical.

They were really going at it.

I turned to Francis, the only one not drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Instead he was calmly sipping his wine, and smiling smugly.

"Are they always like this?"

"Oui, mon ami."

"Wow..." I then turned to Mattie.

"Are you having a drink?"

Mattie shook his head violently.

"No, someone needs to stay sober."

"Well I want a drink." I turned back to Francis. "Order me a drink?"

"D'accord."

He quickly ordered in Portuguese then handed me a glass.

"Cheers?" I asked tentatively.

"Vive la France."

I took a large drink, and made a face. The stuff burned like hell going down. "What is this shit?"

Francis decided to play dumb, "Why it's rum of course. Is that a problem?"

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to appear weak in front of these pirates. Lord knows what would happen. Mattie told me that they would take advantage of me, whatever the hell that meant.

Clearly my head quickly, I went back to watching Captain Kirkland and Raul. Raul was still drinking calmly, like the stuff didn't affect him. Kirkland on the other hand was flushed and looked rather intoxicated.

"How many did he have?" I whispered.

"Who?"

I glared at the Frenchman, "You know who!"

"My apologies, cher. He had fifteen."

"Seriously?"

"Oui, if he has any more than twelve he gets drunk."

"Wow, he has a high tolerance!"

"Non, Gilbert can drink twenty or more."

"Dude!"

Well I didn't know the next time I'd get to see this, so with another sip of rum and a shiver, I sat back and watched the show. By this point the Englishman was so wasted that he started rambling about something inconsequential.

"I was having a conversation with my fairies the other day. They said that I needed to stab my pillow to death. Now I can't remember if I did."

I raised my eyebrow. What on Earth was he smoking?

"Francis, why have you turned into a frog? Always knew you were one. That or a closet ninja.

Are you wearing a tutu?"

Francis smirked, deciding to mess with the captain's head a bit.

"No, mon cher. You are. And you told me last night that you were going to kiss Alfred."

"I did?"

My eyes widened, what game was Francis playing?

"Oh no." I flailed my hands around hoping to be noticed. My cheeks heated up as Kirkland stumbled over towards me.

"Hello there, Alfred." he slurred drunkenly.

I felt like I was going to die on the spot. Was he seriously flirting with me? Not that I really minded, but in front of everybody? This was too much. I was practically hyperventilating by the time he reached me.

He grinned wolfishly at me, and reached his hand up, threading his fingers through my choppy locks. I blushed as he pulled me into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

He pondered for a moment. "I don't know." he laughed shortly, "But I like it."

The alcohol was swirling around in my head, clouding my senses. So much that he put one hand on the small of my back, and the other on my arm, and dipped me low. All I could do was stare and blush. His slender fingers reached up and caressed my cheek gently, almost... lovingly?

He leaned down, and ghosted his lips over mine gently, then seeming to recover himself slightly, he released me. I blushed and sat back down in my chair.

Everyone was staring at us with mixed expressions of shock and amusement. Kirkland seemed to forget all about the incident as soon as he sat down, because he was right back to drinking and rambling incoherently.

"Bloody frog, be the death of me. Fucking Russian, gonna kill him. Lucentis, gonna find it."

Gilbert and Francis smirked and elbowed him on the shoulder.

"Alright there, Captain?"

"Oui, mon cher. Comment ça va?"

Arthur shoved them away forcefully. "Wankers I'm bloody fine."

Raul cleared his throat. "So what brings you here?"

"Have you heard of Lucentis?" Arthur slurred out.

"Hm, I think I have heard of it, but I don't remember what it is."

"It's the sword from the legend that Hugh used to tell us, remember?"

Raul pondered the thought for a moment then perked up. "Sim, I remember now. What about it?"

I raised my eyebrows in alarm as the intoxicated Brit scrambled out of his seat, and puffed his chest out. Gilbert and Francis coughed back laughs, and whispered that they couldn't wait to tell Antonio about this.

"I'm going to take the sword for myself." he managed to get out.

Raul raised his eyebrow, "And I suppose you want me to help you?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, I suppose I can lend you my boat. If you took the Queen Elizabeth then Braginski would have too much fun invading it."

"Oui, mon ami. That is why Antonio and Lovino have her."

"Perfect, then you can borrow my boat, but on one condition."

Kirkland frowned, "What might that be?"

"Leave in the morning."

"Why?"

Raul laughed and put his hands on the drunken man's shoulders, "Arthur, you're drunk."

Captain Kirkland pouted, and sighed. "I'm bloody fine."

"No you're not. Stay here tonight. Sleep it off."

Arthur scowled for a moment, but sighed, "Suppose I could..."

The Portuguese man nodded, and patted Arthur on the back, "I'll show you to your rooms."

I looked at Raul in confusion, "Wait, you live here?"

He laughed, "Sim, this is my bar. I live upstairs."

"Oh."

He led us upstairs, and down a narrow hall.

Turning around, he addressed Kirkland. "We have two empty rooms, Arthur. How are you splitting up?"

Francis and Gilbert simultaneously grabbed Mattie and screamed, "Mattie's with me!"

"Hell no, Frenchie! Mattie's my little bear!" Gilbert scowled.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Mattieu is obviously my little rose."

"Uh how about asking Mattie?" I screamed at them.

Mattie squeaked under all of the heavy glares, "Um, you can both share a room with me?"

"I guess..." they both sighed despondently.

Arthur smirked at me, "I guess that means you're with me?"

Oh shit... I had forgotten about that. It was going to be a long night...

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

Ugh.

My head felt like it was going to explode.

Why did I keep challenging anybody to drinking contests? I couldn't remember much, but I hope I didn't do anything too stupid.

Raul had given us the room about an hour ago, and I finally realized that Alfred was nowhere to be found. I honestly didn't care at the moment, however. I was just so tired. So I shut my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

Until I heard a noise outside. Had Alfred come back? The door swung open, and I sat up to see who it was.

It was a small familiar blonde lad, dressed in a simple outfit instead of his usual sailor's outfit.

"Hey there jerk Arthur! I thought you'd never come back!"

"Peter..." I growled, surprising even myself with the intense loathing in my tone.

I didn't hate my brother, my only living flesh and blood. But he bloody pissed me the hell off.

"What's the matter, Artie? Did you miss me, or are you too drunk to care?" he taunted me.

Little brat... I reached out and grabbed his scrawny wrist, pulling his thin frame towards me.

"Do you wish for death, you wretched little squirt?"

His bright blue orbs widened in shock. I had never threatened him before, well at least not with death. He looked so young under my scrutinizing glare.

So much like a younger Alfred. Like a splitting image, actually. That was the last straw, I released him with a sigh.

He let out a gasp of pure relief, then his eyes softened into concern over me. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

I glanced back up at him, and my lips twitched up into a slight smile. "I figured such. So how are you, kid?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm perfectly fine. Raul is much more awesome then you."

With that said he visibly twitched, and quickly backtracked upon seeing my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Not that I don't like you or anything, brother."

I shook my head, and pulled him in for a noggie. Kid was sure cute when he wasn't being such a prick.

"That's quite alright, Peter. Its good to see you again."

I had never seen a child's face light up brighter at any words I ever said before this moment.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

I had managed to slip away from Captain Kirkland without to much trouble, considering the horrid drunken state he was in.

So I came back down to the relatively empty bar to have a drink.

I sat next to a relatively nice looking young man, and smiled tentatively at him.

Last thing I needed was an enemy so soon.

His green eyes gave me a once over, and he smiled softly at me.

"Sveiki, what's your name?"

I grinned at the light brown haired man before me, "Alfred F. Jones, and you?"

"Toris Laurinaitis."

"Nice to meet you, Toris!"

The man nodded slightly, "Taip, it's a pleasure."

"So tell me, Toris, what brings you to Portugal?"

"Business, you could say. How about yourself?"

I shrugged, he seemed like a nice man.

What's the worse that could happen in telling him the truth?

"I was kidnapped."

He looked slightly horrified, "Why who did this? Who took you?"

"Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"Are you quite serious?" he asked me earnestly, nearly dropping his drink.

"Yes, of course. Do you know him?"

I was getting suspicious now. How did he know the captain anyways? Maybe he was more famous than I had previously thought.

Toris laughed lightly, " Captain Kirkland is quite well known around these parts."

"Oh."

"So tell me, Alfred." he pushed lightly, "What do you think of him? Since you appear rather defensive."

I blushed darkly. Had my conflicting feelings about the handsome English pirate been that obvious? What harm could it be, telling this insignificant man about Kirkland?

"He's not as bad as he first appears. He can be rather violent, but also very sweet."

The Lithuanian raised one delicate brow at this. "I see. Well Alfred, it's been lovely talking to you, but I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Alright, well it was nice to meet you, Toris."

He nodded to me once, and slipped back into the darkness. I don't know why an overwhelming fear suddenly came over me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had dug my own grave.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Another chapter done. I love my little spy, Toris. Poor Al, he never had a chance lol. Yeah and my OC Portugal. Love him! He's so sexy, and sorry if he's inaccurate, but I tried! Of course, Arthur would get drunk. I know that I gave them all ridiculously high tolerances, but it's fiction for God's sake and it's funnier. The reason why Peter is there will be explained later, it's not random. I hope you guys are still with me by this point.

Honestly it means the world to me. Again I want to thank my friends and anyone for reading this. You guys are the best! And Kait, without you this story would be dead so thank you!

~aphfangirl7476 out

Fail Translations are fail:

Portuguese: Olá, Arthur! Há quanto tempo! Hello, Arthur! Long time no see!

Raul! Já faz muito tempo? Como você está!= Raul! How are you? It's been too long!

French: Oui, mon ami= Yes, my friend

D'accord= Ok

Vive la France= Long live France!

Oui, mon cher. Comment ça va?= Yes, my dear. How are you?"

Portuguese: Sim= Yes

Lithuanian: Sveiki= Hello

Taip= Yes


	8. Chapter 8

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~Third person~~<p>

After Toris managed to slip away from Alfred, he couldn't even begin to believe his good luck. So the infamous Captain Kirkland had a lover after all this time.

Of course, the Lithuanian couldn't be sure of Kirkland's feelings, but it was obvious that the American teen was infatuated. He couldn't take chances however. So he ran as fast as he could to the small port.

Greeting him there was a small blonde man with piercing green eyes and a flamboyant air to him.

The Lithuanian broke into a large grin upon seeing his lover, and pulled the Polish man into a passionate embrace. "Liet, I was like totally wondering what was taking so long."

"I got some valuable information for Braginski. Sorry for keeping you waiting, my Feliks."

Feliks pouted adorably but pulled Toris is for a sweet kiss, which was returned gently by the latter. "Mm, Liet," Feliks began as he wrapped his arms around the small brunette. "Do you like have to leave me again?"

"Sorry, my love, but I'm afraid I do."

Feliks nodded slowly, "You'll like come back, right?" Toris brushed some silky blonde hair from Feliks face, "Always."

Feliks kissed Toris again lightly, then pulled away. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back, so like goodbye Liet."

"Farewell, darling." With those final words lingering bittersweetly in the air, Toris walked away, and slowly boarded the Anastasia.

Raivis and Eduard were waiting for Toris anxiously. "T-Toris, what did you find?" the small blonde Latvian shook violently while asking the simple question. "Yeah Toris did you get anything good?" the Estonian asked.

Toris grinned, "I received some very valuable information, but I must discuss it with the Captain first."

"He's in his room with Yao." Eduard informed him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Raivis cautioned slowly.

"I must try, Raivis. We have to leave immediately if what I heard is true."

Toris left the two shell shocked men, and went to Ivan's room. He paused outside the door when he heard a giggle, thumping, and a loud moan. Are those two at it again?

The petite brunette shook his head in disgust, and took in a deep shuttering breath. He tried to will his fears away as he hesitantly knocked on the ornate door of Braginski's room. A pause. Then an angry grunt.

"Who is it?" a childish but dangerous Russian voice asked. "I-It's T-Toris, C-Captain B-Braginski. May I p-please have a word with you? It's urgent."

He heard a low chant of anger, "Kolkolkol," then heavy footsteps walking towards the door. The door swung open roughly, and there stood Ivan, who was fixing his scarf quickly. His face was flushed red, and his violet orbs were gazed over with anger and previous lust. "Kolkolkol. What is it my little comrade?"

Toris stuttered and looked down while wringing his hands together in agony. "Well, Captain Kirkland is in town." An evil smirk grew slowly across the Russian's face at these words. "How do you know this?"

Toris looked down before continuing, "I met a young man at Santiago's Bar by the name of Alfred F. Jones. He informed me that he was kidnapped by Kirkland."

"So you are telling me that he is with the limey, да?"

"Taip, I asked him what he thought of Kirkland, and he blushed and said he was sweet."

"Kirkland? Sweet?" Ivan raised one brow in confusion. "I think Alfred might be his lover. That is the only plausible reason he could have for calling him sweet while blushing like a woman."

His already psychotic grin got impossibly wider, "Да, you know what this means, Toris?"

"We take him away from the damn Brit?"

"Да, but we wait for the perfect moment to strike so that they aren't suspecting it."

Toris nodded in agreement, "So that means we should leave now before Kirkland spots us?"

"Да, go now Toris. Waste no time!"

"Of course, Captain." With that said, Toris set out to start the ship, and in a few moments the mighty Anastasia left the Portuguese port.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache, and an intense need to leave Portugal. It was strange that I felt better on the seas when most felt better on land.

Then I glanced around the room and spotted Alfred asleep in the bed next to me. The boy looked positively exhausted, and at least ten years younger than me with his innocent face.

I knew that he was only four years younger but still, why did that matter? Two men together was wrong, sinful even. Not that it stopped the others.

Toni was blissfully happy with Lovi, and frog and Gil were fighting over Martin? Alfred's l

brother, who cares what his name was. Alfred didn't want me anyways, at least that's what I assumed. I shook my head, that wasn't important at the moment. Had Alfred gotten any sleep?

I glanced back over at the younger man briefly. He was snoring lightly with his mouth open, and he looked surprising peaceful. Usually he tossed and turned in his sleep, looking incredibly troubled. Once he even started mumbling about being a hero, and killing Russians, which I found extremely amusing.

He was so cute that I decided to let him sleep for a moment while I got ready. I never tore my eyes from the sleeping lad, however and suddenly I paused while putting on my hat, feeling a strange urge to kiss Alfred come over me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I leaned down, and brushed his hair out of his face. Not used to being loving, I attempted to gently place a chaste kiss on the young lad's forehead.

This caused Alfred to turn in his sleep, and sigh softly, "Mm Arthur..." My eyes widened in shock. He was dreaming about me?I turned away from him, trying to ignore my fluttering heart. I needed a distraction...fast.

So I contemplated how we were going to get Lucentis. I knew approximately where it was, but no technicalities, and it was right in the middle of Braginski's territory. Nothing could ever be easy when it came to that bastard. Fortunately, Raul was lending us his small boat. I'd hate to have the Queen Elizabeth right in the middle of his damn waters.

After I finished getting ready I went to go wake up my sleeping beauty. I shook his shoulder gentler than I would for anyone else, "Alright lad, get your lazy arse up!"

"Ugh..." He cracked one cerulean eye open weakly. Damn he was cute.

I willed the bad thoughts go away, and put on my usual arrogant air to distract myself, "I said get up, Alfred! We're wasting valuable daylight here!"

He groaned again, and sat up groggily, "Ok geez." The American rubbed his eyes sleepily, and slowly dragged himself out of the bed. Then he looked up at me briefly with half lidded blue irises. "Is something wrong?"

He cocked his head adorably to the side, "No, but I need to get dressed." I looked incredulously at him, "Then get dressed! Who the bloody hell is stopping you?"

Alfred bit his lip slightly, and glanced down, "Can you um leave?" Was that the problem? I had to bite back the hysterical laughter that suddenly bubbled up in my throat. He was so cute and awkward that is was almost to much for me. "Alright, lad I'll leave, but only for a moment. Dress quickly."

With that said I spun around, and strode out the door, shutting it with a firm click.

~~UKUS~~

~~Third person~~

After everyone was ready to leave, and downstairs in the bar, Peter came down to join them. He ran up to the strong blonde man, and pulled on his arms insistently.

"Arthur, you jerk, are you leaving me again?"

Captain Kirkland scowled murderously at his younger brother, as everyone else held back snickers, "Yes, you absolute pest, and what have I told you about treating others with respect?"

"Hey, Captain, is this your little brother? He's pretty awesome!"

Arthur twitched visibly at that, "Yes, this is Peter, Alfred."

Peter puffed out his chest in obvious pride and mocking, "See, at least somebody realizes how lovable I am!"

"Peter, it was bloody great seeing you again, but can you sod off?" Arthur demanded rather sarcastically. Peter deflated at that, and looked around for help, but was promptly ignored.

That is until Raul laughed loudly, and turned towards the crestfallen boy, "Peter, come on, go upstairs until Arthur leaves."

He nudged the small blonde boy up the stairs, then turned back to Arthur, "The boat is outside down by the dock whenever you're ready to leave, Arthur."

Arthur smiled, and nodded at his friend, then turned towards his crew, "Well men, let's go!"

Francis and Gilbert cheered, and both grabbed Mattie by the arms, pulling him out of the bar and to the dock. The small blonde blushed hotly and squeaked in surprise, but allowed himself to be dragged off by his two overly eager captors. He was even starting to welcome their presence, strange as that sounded.

Raul followed, shaking his head at his friends ridiculously perverted friends, "I see somethings never change."

Arthur and Alfred walked alongside Raul, and looked ahead at the strange trio in front of them, "Francis and Gilbert? God no!"

Alfred cocked his head curiously to the side. Sure he knew that Francis, Gilbert, and even Antonio were all flirts but he didn't know they had always been this way. Then again he wasn't always the most observant of creatures.

After a short walk they finally reached the dock, and Raul spread his arms in emphasis at the small boat before him. "Well here she is! It's a bit smaller than the Queen Elizabeth but she'll do."

"A bit small? That's the understatement of the year..." Gilbert snickered and whispered to Francis, who laughed as well, and considered the small space. "Hm...It is a bit cramped, non?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the two of them, and turned back to Raul. "She's rather small, but she'll have to do. Thank you, mate."

Raul smiled slightly, and clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're welcome, Arthur. The boat is already stocked as much as possible. Good luck." With a few more farewells exchanged quickly, Raul turned around and walked back to his bar.

Arthur was finally clear headed for once so he quickly barked out for everyone to get their lazy arses in already. Francis and Gilbert took Mattie's hands again, and led the blushing blonde onto the ship. When they were on Arthur turned to Alfred, and smirked, "Ladies first, my dear?"

Alfred scowled, and rolled his eyes. He couldn't let this bastard let him lose control again.

"What's the matter, love? Aren't you getting on?"

"I'm not a damn woman!"

Arthur made a deliberate show of looking over Alfred's lean body very carefully. Alfred could practically feel the approving grin on the Captain's hungry face. "I can definitely see that." A curious gloved hand trailing down his arm. "You're too beautiful."

Alfred shuttered, and blushed at the comment. He's going to be the death of me, Alfred thought bitterly to himself. Arthur however was growing impatient, so with a growl he picked up the stalling man bridal style, and carried him into the boat.

Alfred cried out with an angry grunt of shock, and struggled to get away from the source of his constant humiliation. "Let me go you bastard!"

"No way, I'm having to much fun, love." Arthur laughed smugly, "You're so precious when you're angry, Alfred."

"I'm not precious, I'm a grown man!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur rose one impressive brow, 'The most beautiful grown man I've ever seen in my life.' he thought to himself but aloud he just smirked again and decided to let Alfred go.

Alfred sighed in relief, but Arthur could definitely see the blush rise in the young American's cheeks. Good, he was doing something right. He wanted to stay and tease the adorable boy but his crew was getting anxious to leave, as was he. So he winked at Alfred, and walked away to give orders to the crew to leave.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

As soon as Captain Kirkland left I groaned and put my head in my hands. My cheeks were hot and flushed from him carrying me onto the boat. What was my problem? I never blushed.

Ever since I met Arthur... Captain Kirkland, I felt nervous and uncomfortable. My stomach was always in knots and I was constantly blushing. What I wrong with me? Had the hero gone soft? I didn't want to think about it, but I made a mental note to talk to Mattie later.

For now I laid down on the floor, and willed myself to go to sleep. My mind, however, had different ideas as I couldn't find blissful oblivion no matter how hard I tried. All my thoughts were about Arthur. He was like my new, and slightly disturbing obsession, not that I ever told him that, nor do I plan to.

I thought back to this morning. The gorgeous Captain had been watching me sleep. I knew this because he woke me up, as usual. I had a dream about him last night. It was a really good dream. I was eternally grateful that he didn't know about it however. That was until I realized something.

Wait... Didn't Mattie say I talk in my sleep? Oh shit! That means he probably heard me mumbling his name. Fantastic! He probably thought I was pathetic. Yeah it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>AN: I told ya I didn't forget about my baby! Yeah...and for anyone who read Of Ruses, Rings, and Royalty. It is now a mini chapter story for my amusement! El yay! Well actually cause I got a request to continue it so I am. I am warning you however. It is short. Probably only three or four chapters, so I can focus on Two Cruel Mistresses. Also, Chapter 9 will be out as soon as I write it! And I now have a cowriter! The amazing Kait will be writing chapters 10 and 11 for me so please be patient as she finishes them as she is very busy with her own writing and school.

Wow this got long fast...Anywho as you probably noticed Fanfiction is being a jerk, so I was unable to respond to any reviews but please know that I do read them and they have made me sooo happy! So thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, alerts, or reviews my fics! It means the world!

I'm gonna go now so see ya later! I hope I didn't disappoint!

~aphfangirl7476 out


	9. Chapter 9

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 9

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>~~Meanwhile~~<p>

~~Lovino Vargas~~

It had been about a day since we dropped Captain Kirkland and the others off at the Portuguese port. That bastard probably forgot about me and Antonio. Why was I even with Antonio? He was a damn tomato bastard, and I hated him.

No matter how sexy he was. Wait, did I just think that about that asshole? Ugh... he grew on me like a bad rash, not that I would let him know that. I would rather die first. Then suddenly his chipper *sexy* Spanish accent called out, "~Lovi! Where are you?"

I threw my head in my hands, and groaned as I heard that annoyingly cheerful voice making it's way towards me. I refused to answer him, so I just sat in my room, and scowled. Not pouted, scowled, damn it! After of few moments of the dumbass looking for me, I heard the door opening.

A curly brown head peaked in at me, and I saw his face light up at the sight of me. "There's mi corazón!" His shining eyes crinkled cutely as he looked me over. The whole 'piece of meat' look I assumed he was giving me pissed me the fuck off, and I needed to find something to fling at him fast. I looked around my small room that I shared with the annoyingly clueless idiot and found a candlestick. Success! I aimed it at the bastard's head, and it hit him square between the eyes.

His hands flew to his forehead immediately as he cried out in shock and pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

I smirked at him and turned away, "You know what, moron. I don't like the way you were looking at me."

He looked utterly dumbfounded as he walked closer to me with his hands up in surrender. I scrambled to find something else to throw at the bastard of mine, but he reached me first, "Lovi, why so violent?"

I looked at the bastard incredulously. Was he that obviously stupid? "The look in your eyes." Said eyes widened upon hearing that. He took my hands in his, and held them despite my desperate attempts to escape. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?" Antonio pouted, and I could feel my walls cracking. Damn it!

I sighed loudly and pulled away from the pouting Spaniard. Curse his hotness! It's like he was sent from my own personal hell to fuck me over. "Oi, Tonio I know you want something so out with it you bastard!" He smirked at me seductively, used to my displays by now, and pinned me down on the bed. "What do you think I want Lovino?"

His green eyes glinted dangerously in the dim room. I knew I was fucking screwed now. He only called me Lovino when he wanted something...Now. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he straddled my hips, looming over me dangerously. Like a sexual predator, but one that I was strangely unopposed to.

"...Tonio." I whispered as he leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I moaned and lost myself as I moved my lips in synchronization with his. I couldn't help but wonder, even now, how the fuck he got so good. Antonio was either a natural or had too much practice with a certain few friends of his. My train of thought was quickly cut short when he pulled away to kiss my neck.

This was not happening. It was too fast, and too slow all at the same time. I was panting by this time and he just started touching me! What the fuck? Not to be outdone I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him in for another searing kiss which he returned eagerly, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled away with a gasp and scowled at the flushed and horny Spanish bastard currently on top of me. "...Tonio." I managed to gasp out. "No fucking fair. We still have our god damned clothes on." As soon as those words left my mouth a dangerous glow entered lust coated emerald orbs as he leaned over me, trailing his long fingers down my sensitive sides. "We can change that mi Lovino."

~~UKUS~~

~~Third Person~~

Lovino shuttered as his Spanish lover sat up directly on his painfully hard crotch, and pulled off his shirt slowly, savoring the unmasked lust in the smaller male's eyes. Antonio then tossed his wrinkled shirt across the room and slowly began pulling off the rest of his clothing. Soon, the green eyed man was completely naked and on display for all to see. The Italian surveyed the glorious expanse of tan skin before him as his golden eyes raked over Antonio's gorgeously toned body. The undeniably erect Spaniard leaned down over his panting lover and whispered breathily in his ear. "Now's your turn mi amor."

The smaller Italian man silently cursed himself as he moaned and arched up into Antonio's seductive touch. "Tonio..." he managed to gasp out as the larger man began to slowly strip him of his clothes. After a few moments of fumbling in the darkened room Lovino was as bare as his lover. Antonio hummed in appreciation at seeing the wiry slightly tan frame and deliciously erected cock of the young Italian.

The Spaniard leaned down to press gentle kisses along Lovino's exposed neck. He was thrilled that for once the younger was responsive to his affections instead of shoving him aside. My Lovi, he thought as he continued to kiss the Italian man's neck across his glistening collar bone. Antonio smirked as Lovino let out a small whimper of need, and harshly started to suck on his lover's neck, leaving an impressive hickey that was impossible to hide.

Fortunately for the elder Vargas boy, nobody else would be on the ship for several months so he allowed himself to give in to the emerald eyed man's passionate ministrations. Antonio could feel the Southern Italian's total surrender for the night so he proceeded to kiss down his neck until he reached the boy's glistening chest. It was slim but toned, something Antonio knew he would never tire of. Lovino let out a frustrated groan and grabbed a lock of the Spaniard's dark brown locks, pulling it tightly. "Ow! ~Lovi, what was that for?" the Spanish man whined.

Lovino scowled, and practically screamed at his infuriatingly dense lover. "Now you're just teasing me bastard! Hurry the fuck up!" There was a small chuckle as Antonio looked at the younger with twinkling eyes. He proceeded to place three fingers at the opening to Lovino's mouth. "Suck." the elder demanded as Lovi started to obediently lap at the tan digits in his mouth.

When he was certain that the fingers were properly coated, he released them with a slight pop! Antonio started by circling the smaller's entrance lightly with his fingertip as the Italian moaned with apparent need. Then with a thrust he inserted the first digit into Lovino's tight opening. A hiss of pain accompanied the action, and Antonio roughly kissed the younger man to distract from the pain. Once he was certain that the man under him was properly busy he began to thrust his finger around in the other's asshole looking for a particular spot.

After a few moments of searching Antonio found Lovino's prostate and lightly brushed it with his finger. The Italian moaned as complete pleasure coursed through his sensitive body apron locating said spot. Now perfectly sure that Lovino was ready, he added a second digit and began to scissor his lover slowly. The careful stretching made both men impatient but it would save the smaller man a lot of pain later. A few thrusts later and Antonio added the third and final finger before the actual sex could begin.

A few short moments of Antonio thrusting his finger into the deliciously tight heat later, Lovino let out a frustrated grunt, "Oi bastard! Hurry up!" The Spaniard laughed at the impatience, and licked his palm quickly. With a practiced ease he took the younger's painfully erect cock into his hands, coating it with saliva. A quick kiss to distract Lovi from the pain, then he slipped in to his lover with a moan.

Lovino felt fire coursing through his veins as he let out a loud moan. It really had been too long. Antonio knew how impatient Lovi could get so he just started thrusting right away, not even waiting for the young Italian to tell him to move. He was right, for once, because Lovi rolled his hips between them, desperate for more friction. He didn't have to say things like 'faster' or 'harder' because the damned tomato bastard fucking knew how he liked it by now or Lovino would have to kick his skinny ass by the time he was done.

All thoughts were short-circuited when the Spaniard hit a particular spot in Lovino. The younger man let out a deliciously cry of pure pleasure as his entire body was tingling from his prostate being stimulated for the first time in god damned months. Antonio grinned deviously and continued thrusting into his anxious lover at a constant pace. Faster, faster, faster. They both felt the air in the room heat up and charge with lust as they were both nearing completion.

Antonio gave it his all as he continued thrusting. To speed up the process, he wrapped his fingers around the neglected Italian cock in front of him. Lovi let out a whine as he was being pleasured from both front and back. He wasn't going to last long. Antonio was amazed the two of them had even lasted this long.

After a few more erratic thrusts into the tight heat Antonio felt his lover tense up, he was going to cum. So he kissed the smaller man shortly, and pumped his straining erection a few more times as Lovino came in a hurry into Antonio's hand. "TONIO!" Lovi was still basking in his afterglow as Antonio thrusted into him three more short times before he came inside his love with a cry of, "LOVI!"

They both collapsed back on the bed in an exhausted heap from their exertion. Antonio pulled his small lover closer as he came down from his cloud, his happy place. A short kiss was placed to Lovi's temple as he rested against the green eyed man's strong chest. He was finally content in the older brunette's arms, and fighting with everything he had to appear miserable. Lovino hated showing fucking weakness, he had too much pirate in him.

Which is why when Antonio leaned in and licked his ear as an offering for another round, he shoved his confused lover off him quickly, and pouted. Antonio sighed and hugged the reluctant man close to him. "What's wrong Lovi?"

Lovino groaned and turned over on the bed, moving away from his lover as he went. "Oi bastard are you dense?" He silently chuckled, answering his own question. "Wait I forgot who I was dealing with." Antonio frowned at the younger's behavior. He was always pissy, yes but no this bad.

"Lovi is something bothering you?" Antonio asked gently, being perceptive for once. The Italian turned around to glare at his companion. Instead of looking evil, like he wanted he looked incredibly cute and vulnerable. The Spaniard fought off the urge to pull him close. "Well..." Lovino started sullenly, "I'm worried you jackass. What the fuck are we going to do if Braginski or anybody attack the god damned ship? There are fucking two of us!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side. "Yeah...so?" Lovino sighed dramatically and resisted the urge to facepalm. "You idiot! I'm not going any further because I don't want us to be fucking vulnerable! Even a dumbass like you should get that!"

The usually happy brunette frowned and nodded. "Ok, Lovi. Te amo." The amber eyed man rolled his eyes, and kissed the other's cheek. "Ti amo, tomato bastard."

A bright blush appeared on sun kissed cheeks as Tonio touched his cheek in shock. "Awe, ~Lovi you do care!"

Lovino blushed and looked away. "Of course I care bastard. I wouldn't fucking be here otherwise."

Not being able to resist the chance to tease him, Antonio pretended to be stupid. It wasn't hard for him either way. The older man started pondering for a minute. "Yes you would be on the ship because Kirkland forced you to be here."

"Dumbass! I wouldn't be in a bed with you if I didn't care! Got it you fucking idiot?" Antonio kept up his confused charade for another moment then bursted out laughing. He gathered the small Italian into his arms, and hugged him tightly, savoring the young man that he loved more than life. "~Lovi, you're so cute! I was just teasing of course!"

The amber eyed man groaned and put his face in his hands, but leaned into Antonio's touch nevertheless. "Bastard..."

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

We had only been on the boat for a day and I was already ready to kill somebody. Preferably the frog and Mr. 'Awesome'. They were getting dangerously close to my little brother. Nobody touches Mattie without his permission or I will kill them. I am the hero after all.

Captain Kirkland was ignoring me by this point because I was an annoying git. Whatever that meant. My only other options were Francis or Gilbert which were pissing me off, and Mattie was preoccupied so I just pouted alone. Well alone as I could be on this tiny boat. Raul needed a new one badly.

I still couldn't understand the point of this journey. After all Lucentis just seemed like a stupid legend to me. I can't believe Ar- I mean Kirkland was falling for it.

He was too smart for that wasn't he? I wasn't sure but he always seemed smart and handsome to me.

Wait.

Did I seriously just call him handsome? What the hell was wrong with me? Sure after a few months I actually liked him. He was a surprisingly good friend and a decent guy for a pirate. Shocker I know. To be in love with him was a little far though.

I refused to admit it out loud even though my heart was telling me something else. Nope, there was no way that I was in love. Let's just say if there was, it's going to be a long journey. I put my head in my hands with a sigh, steeling myself for the long journey.

* * *

><p>AN: El yay! I'm finally done chapter 9! Yeah I know it's all smut. My 2nd time writing this and my first Spamano! I hope you enjoy and summer is coming so I should get done sooner now! Lol, Two months exactly since I posted Ch 1!

Thanks again to Kait for helping and for everyone who's still reading this! It means the world!

I was told Te amo is Spanish for I love you and Ti amo is Italian but idk. Mi amor means my love and mi corazón means my heart in Spanish. Sorry if I failed on the translations. It's why I don't use as much anymore.

Ight, I'm gonna leave so until next time!

Peace, Love, Hetalia!

~aphfangirl7476 out.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>~~Four Months Later~~<p>

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

Four. Bloody. Months.

Normally, I wouldn't dare say such thing, but then again I'd normally be sailing on the well-stocked Elizabeth with a rather well-tempered crew. Instead I was wandering in the heart of enemy waters on the worst excuse for a merchant ship ever to grace these damned waves. Our rations were running dangerously low, even after that stop we made in Australia about two months ago, and the crew was growing surly, restless. Even without Antonio and Lovino my men have never been forced to endure conditions like these. The air was cold and unforgiving, the quarters were cramped, and our supplies were dismal at best. The voyage was brutal, and I was beginning to see why most the other crews never returned:

They probably starved on the bloody way there!

Ah, but we were close—I could smell it on the wind... Burya, Isle of Storms. The accursed tomb of Lucentis.

Now if we could only spot that damn island...

I gave a cursory glade around the ship's deck. Alfred's brother... Mathias...? Anyway he was staring miserably over the edge of the ship, sandwiched between Gilbert and the frog. Alfred himself was positioned at the bow, lazily looking down towards the waves. I felt a scowl seize my face. I will not let my men stand idle!

Conveniently, there was a shift in the winds direction, "Alright!" I barked, "Off of your lazy asses, all of you!"

Francis rolled his eyes, "But none of us are sitting, Capitaine."

I narrowed my eyes before grabbing... Maddock? And tossing his my spyglass, "Go up to the crow's nest and keep watch!" That would also keep the poor boy from being stared at like a piece of meat.

Speaking of pieces of meat, Alfred stomped over, clearly upset that I was manhandling his brother. I smirked as the younger blonde glared at me; I cut across him before he could start making a fuss.

"I want you to go fetch the map and make sure we've remained on course... And as for you two," I glared at Gilbert and that bloody frog, "Go man the sails, we're loosing speed!"

"We're on the right course," Alfred snapped at me, "I just checked the map ten minutes ago!"

I ground my teeth in frustration, "Are you disobeying a direct order?" I guess our rather impoverished state has made the lad more irritable—and a tad braver—than usual.

Malcolm tugged his brother away, worry coloring his face, "Um... I'll go get the map, y-you head up to crow's nest...!" He pressed my spyglass into that brat's hands and dashed off to fetch that bloody chart.

Alfred glared at me for several long moments. Did that boy actually think that face of his was intimidating? I rolled my eyes and returned to the wheel as he tucked the spyglass away and climbed the rigging up to the crow's nest. I had to admit, the boy was strong, nimble too. It was a right shame that he was the one to go up; I wanted him where I could see him.

"...Captain...?" I turned to see, er... Alfred's brother approaching me with the map in hand. "...We should still be on the right course... I think..." The uncertainty in his voice irked me.

"You think?" My fatigue made my own temper flare, "You think? We've only been sailing for God knows how bloody long, we're running out of supplies, and you bloody think we're on the right damned course?"

Gilbert immediately rushed to the boy's defense, "Hey! Not awesome!" He pulled the young blonde until he was out of my reach, "So what if he's a little unsure? Cut him some slack!"

I scowled once more at my first mate as I heard a thud on the top deck. Alfred had returned, still glaring at me with a murderous fury. He snatched the map from Marvin and whipped out a small compass. He positioned himself facing northward—based on the position of the sun I assume—and analyzed the map. A look of almost calm seized him, and deep thought lit his eyes for a full minute. It was... Rather entertaining to watch. Finally he rolled the map back up and threw it at me, "We need to turn about twenty degrees starboard," He pointed out the angle. "It's a more direct route and we'll be working with the wind better." Instead of returning to the crow's nest, he turned and took his original spot at the bow. Francis quickly swept Marcus towards the rigging his was fixing, and Gilbert darted after them, keen on not leaving his 'little bear' alone with the Frenchman for long.

...Gits, the whole lot of them.

The hours passed, and it was near sunset when Alfred alerted me of storm clouds on the horizon. The curious tone of the lad's voice when he beheld those clouds told me that we had finally stuck land. I gave Gilbert the wheel and rushed to the bow, plucking my spyglass from the boy's hands as I did so. I raised it to my eye, and saw that small swath of darkness.

By George that's it! It simply had to be!

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

A positively crazy expression crossed Art—Captain Kirkland's face as he let out a hearty laugh. "Good eye lad!" He clapped me on the shoulder, beaming. I think that's the first time I've ever seen him really smile at me.

The rest of the crew—Erm... Gilbert and Francis—became wild with excitement. "This is so awesome! We finally found it!" He picked up Mattie and spun him in a small circle. "You just wait, little bear, once we get this treasure you'll be a true awesome pirate!"

Francis didn't seem too happy about his friend picking up my brother like that, and an augment ensued. They shouted back and forth until the Captain yelled at them to stop. Mattie slipped away from them and appeared at my side. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded in response, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Everyone man your stations!" Kirkland returned to his place at the wheel, "It's rough waters from here on out!"

We were approaching the storm clouds fast and regrettably I felt a small thrill of fear course through me. I instantly pushed it aside. I mean, hero don't get scared of anything, right?

It didn't take long for our small ship to be at the waves' mercy. Water slammed over the bow, drenching nearly half of it, and the wind howled as icy rain pelted us. We all ran about the deck, dodging waves, adjusting the sail, and just trying to keep our balance. I was slammed against the side of the boat at least five times, and I witnessed Mattie nearly toppling overboard before Francis grabbed him just in the nick of time. Throughout this I saw the Captain forcefully spin the wheel this way and that, fighting to keep a straight path. He threw all of his strength into each turn, handling the ship like a real pro. Lighting split the sky and illuminated his bright green eyes. Gilbert was the one barking orders now, coordinating the angle of the sail with the turn of the wheel. Now I see why Kirkland chose him as first mate.

And so we fought the storm, with thunder booming in our ears and lighting flashing ominously in the sky. The waves continued their deadly assault, and I felt someone collide with me as I lost my footing on the slippery deck. "Al!" A voice shouted over the clamor of the storm, "Is that you?"

"Mattie?" His response was drowned out by another wave, quite literally. Another grand wall of water swept us up, crushing us into the side of the boat. Yet another rose, repeating the harsh journey. I couldn't tell which way was the deck or which way was the sky, but all of the sudden I was made very aware of the fact that my brother was falling away from me.

"MATTIE!" Futilely I reached out and tried to grab him, nearly sending myself over. I continued to scream his name as I saw him get swallowed by those dark depths.

~~UKUS~~

~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~

"MATTIE? MATTIE NO!" Throughout the screeching winds and roaring waves my awesome ears picked up on the sound of Alfred shouting my little bear's name. It only took a second for me to register his distress. He was practically hanging off the edge of the hull, reaching for...

MIEN GOTT HE'S REACHING FOR MATTIE!

MATTIE FELL OVER!

Wha—? WHAT THE HELL DOES AL THINK HE'S DOING? The little idiot's standing on the edge, was he... Going to jump?

THE AWESOMENESS WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!

I ran over to him, using my awesome skills not to get knocked over by the incoming waves. I swatted Alfred aside and took his place on the edge. I took a deep breath and a leap of faith, diving into the waters below. Immediately I was disoriented by the roughness of the waves, but that wasn't nearly enough to make the awesome me back down!

About ten yards off I saw a patch of blonde offset darkest blue. "Don't worry little bear!" I shouted as I fought the current, "The awesomeness is here for ya!" He didn't seem to hear me, and he disappeared beneath the waves.

VERDAMMT!

Furiously I kicked and pushed myself forward, inching closer and closer to him. A wave swelled and I saw his body tossed like a rag doll. Concentrating every last bit of my awesomeness, I surged forth to where his was. I took another deep breath and dove down.

~~UKUS~~

~~Matthew Williams~~

It was... strangely peaceful under the waves... Deathly cold, but all the noise on the surface was muffled to the point where it sounded... Almost pleasant. My body was numb, and I couldn't find the strength to move. My eyes burned with the salty water, and my chest screamed for air, but I couldn't move.

So this was how drowning felt.

The fierce will of the water threw me every which way. At one point I broke the surface, and I managed one strangled breath before plunging back down.

Drifting deeper...

Very dark...

Very cold...

I sensed something approaching me, and I forced myself to open my eyes against the salty water. A large mass was swimming towards me at an alarming rate.

Please don't let that be a shark...

I'd rather drown than be killed by a shark.

The pain in my chest was unbearable; it felt like my lungs were slowly being crushed. I shut my eyes again, willing myself to black out already. Make it quick!

I was suddenly grabbed and was being pulled upwards. The deafening keen of thunder forced me from my comatose state. I struggled to breathe, but my lungs wouldn't response properly. My breath was caught somewhere between a gasp and a sob. "It's okay, little bear," I heard someone mutter, "The awesome me's got ya..." I was being pulled against the rough waves. My body was limp and my chest heaved. "Try kicking your legs... C'mon you gotta help me out here." After several minutes of struggling, my legs began to move in a feeble rhythm, keeping myself afloat. It seemed to help some, because I was being dragged faster. "You're doing great, stay with me now!" I faded in and out; I vaguely remember being pulled out of the water, pressed flush against a body—cold but still warmer than mine. A strong arm was locked around my waist and we collided with the deck.

I promptly fell to my hands and knees and began throwing up seawater. My body ached and my face was stained with the tang of salt—from the water or my tears I'll never know.

But at least I was alive.

~~UKUS~~

~~Third Person~~

Matthew knelt there, retching onto the deck as Gilbert whipped off his jacket and draped it over the boy's shivering frame. Francis dashed over, casting a glare at the Prussian before they both eased the young blonde into a standing position. "Gilbert...?" He muttered feebly, still coughing violently.

"I'm right here," The albino wrapped a comforting arm around Mattie's shoulder, effectively pulling him away from the Frenchman. "Oi Captain! I wanna take Mattie to the lower deck and try to get him warmed up a bit before we land, that okay with you?"

The older blonde let out a sigh, "Just hurry up, I still need you to man the sails!"

Alfred stumbled over to his brother's side, "I'll help you get him settled." He threw one of his younger brother's arms over his shoulder and led him to the small storage part of the ship that doubled as the crew's bedroom. "Thank God you're okay..." Alfred muttered quietly, relief flooding through him as he set his brother down. Gilbert followed closely behind, his arms now filled with the blankets that made each crew member's 'bed.'

"Can't have him catching a cold... Wouldn't be awesome..." Together they worked on wrapping the water-worn blonde in the layers of fabric.

"...Merci..."

"No prob..." Gilbert tousled Matthew's wet locks and climbed back to the top deck.

"Thank you."

The Prussian looked over his shoulder to see Alfred staring at him. His face tried to remain strong but his eyes sparkled with a fierce kind of gratitude, "...Thank you." He repeated.

Gilbert flashed what he hoped to be an awesome smile, "Well, Arthur would've killed me if I let both you drown... So I just had to save my little bear!"

Together they reached the deck and immediately set back to shifting the sails based on the ever-changing wind. The storm still raged on, and everyone had to work faster now that they were a man short. As Alfred helped Francis with one particularly stubborn sail, he caught the Frenchman in the middle of a strange monologue.

"...I could 'ave saved 'im just as easily... 'E just beat me to ze dive... I probably could 'ave done it in 'alf ze time..." Whatever the man was talking about, he seemed thoroughly embittered by it.

Little by little, the rain began to cease, leaving them all chilled to the bone. The waves calmed, but the harsh wind still carried them to a large mass of ice. The sky was clear, yet colored with the blackness of night. Thousands of stars dotted the dark landscape, and the absence of the moon gave it a cold, eerie feel.

"Drop anchor men! Prepare to dismount!" After the boat was docked the crew carefully made their way onto the isle. Mattie was the last to leave the ship, escorted by Gilbert. Each was armed with a lantern to help them against the inky darkness of the night.

Spires of ice jutted up in many odd directions, and the island itself seemed desolate and unwelcoming. Alfred took a couple steps around, being mindful of the slippery surface, "So... Where's Lucentis?"

"There's supposed to be a... Cavern of sorts," The Captain absentmindedly replied as he began to scan the ground. "Everyone... Start looking," A wild hunger entered those green eyes. He was here; Lucentis was a mere breath away.

It didn't take to long until a sharp crack and a loud shout symbolized the discovery of... Something... The crew rushed over to find a large hole in the ice, and a distinct lack of awesomeness. Captain Kirkland let out a sigh, "What did you find down there, Gilbert?"

"Looks like a tunnel!" A voice shouted out, trying to mask the pain it was in.

The Captain and Francis locked eyes for a split second; they looked back to Alfred and Mattie, then back to each other. A smirk played across Kirkland's face as he nodded toward his companion, "After you, frog." The Frenchman flashed a Cheshire grin before sweeping Mattie up into his arms and unceremoniously jumping into the hole. The young blonde let out a miffed squeak but otherwise did not protest.

"Ze jump is not far, Captain!" Francis reported, "Though I zink Gilbert might 'ave 'urt 'imself!" His tone was positively gleeful when he relayed that information.

"Bloody hell..." Kirkland growled under his breath before turning to Alfred. The boy was staring at the entrance to the cavern with a strange kind of intensity. Did he look... Worried? He seemed to have made an effort to stay back from the edge of the hole and his eyes shone with thinly veiled panic.

The older blonde stared at him curiously, "Erm... Are you alright?"

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

I stood there, utterly paralyzed, and stared at the circle of darkness that swallowed up my brother and the rest of the crew.

God knows what lies at the bottom of that hole.

I vaguely remembered the Captain telling us about the legend of Lucentis, and how those killed by it were doomed to protect its resting place.

Killed means dead people.

Dead people mean ghosts.

Ghosts... And maybe zombies.

...And monsters and other strange creatures and darkness and death and Russians and FUCK WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

"...Are you alright?"

I froze. Shit, Kirkland's been watching me this entire time. I took a shuddering breath, "Y-Yeah, I'm... Fine, just fine..." Okay Al, focus.

You are the hero.

You can do this.

It's just a little hole.

Just a little hole filled with despair and decay and death and the stench of failure and ghosts and zombies and those goddamn Russians...

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Suddenly I found myself up in the arms of the Captain, effectively distracting me from the horrors plaguing my mind. I felt my face flare up, and for once I was thankful it was dark, "What the hell? Put me down!" I demanded, glaring at him.

He smirked at my expression, "You're taking too long, so I though that I might assist you," He's not going to... He's not—!

We landed next to the other crew members with a light thud.

He did.

He gently set me down, a teasing look in his eyes, "Now, was that so hard?"

Francis and Gilbert began snickering amongst themselves, and it was only my returning panic that prevented me from snapping back at them. The rock walls around us were damp, as if this cavern had just been drained of water. Kirkland gave us the order to start moving, with himself leading the group of course. Mattie slipped away from between his entourage and nudged me in a comforting way. I nudged back, showing that I knew he was there. I clutched the handle on my lantern for dear life, and I could see that my knuckles hand turned white from the effort. The tunnel was tall enough so that we could stand and wide enough for about three people to stand side by side if needed. Right now it was Kirkland, Gilbert and Francis, then Mattie and I bringing up the rear.

I couldn't shake this bad feeling that I had, and the dank, dark, creepy little tunnel we were blindly walking down didn't help at all. It was like the rocks themselves gave off a sense of foreboding and dread. Deeper we journeyed and the creepier it got. From in between the cracks in the rocks an unsettling blue light began to shine. Every so often I'd feel the urge to look back, someone... Definitely was... Following us...

Suddenly it was like someone was leaning over my shoulder, every hair on my neck stood on end. Very softly, a disembodied mouth whispered into my ear, "...Get out..."

I lost it.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

There was a shriek, and when I say shriek, I mean a sharp, shrill, slightly effeminate cry. A shriek of pure terror.

There was the clatter of a shattering lantern and I braced myself for attack. After a few moments of nothingness I raised my own light high to see Alfred cowering against the wall of the tunnel, he was hunched in a ball shaking like a leaf and those eyes reflected the utmost magnitude of fear.

I let out a small chuckle, "Now what's eating you boy?"

He jumped and frantically looked for the source of my command. His widened eyes fell on me and I was reminded of the image of a cornered rabbit, mute with fear, uncontrollable quivering and white as a sheet...

"I-I heard a v-voice..." He whimpered. "I-It told m-me t-to get o-out..."

I cast an amused glance at my fellow crew mates and instantly Gilbert and Francis burst into laughter. They started making jokes and imitating ghosts. However, even in the low lamplight, I saw the face of Alfred's brother flame up in rage.

"Shut up!" Mateo spat at my first mate and the frog while rushing to his brother's side, "For once in your lives will you two just shut up?" The outburst wiped the humorous looks off of their faces, and as the young blonde knelt by his brother's side it finally sunk in.

Alfred was truly scared beyond his wits.

I stared at him curiously. What was this strange phobia? Was it just a figment of the lad's imagination, or did some specter really speak and scare the boy halfway to Davy Jones's and back?

Before I knew it the words had left my lips, "Frog, take Marcus and Gilbert and go on ahead..."

"His name is—"

"Just go." The tone of my voice left no room for arguments. Francis gently tugged Mason away from his brother and the three began to move. I crouched down next to Alfred and saw trails of tears gleam in the lantern-light. I reached out a gloved hand and cupped his face, brushing those tears away with my thumb, "Shh..." I soothed, "There's no reason to be afraid..."

Bright blue eyes flashed to mine then looked away, embarrassed. I could tell that he thought he had plenty reason to be scared.

Slowly I titled his chin so that he was looking at me again, "Tell me what's wrong," I commanded softly.

It took a moment, but eventually I got him to talk. He apparently had an irrational fear of the undead since he was a child. He swore that he heard that voice speak to him and cited the legend I told as a reference.

So perhaps that bit is true as well.

Eventually I stood up, "Well, there's no shame in admitting your weaknesses... I just wished you'd told me before."

"Wait... Why?"

I kicked a small smoking pile of iron and glass, "It would've saved me a lantern..." He apologized and I helped him stand up. The look in his eyes was innocent, but still with a trace a fear. The familiarity of those eyes floored me when I realized where I had seen them before.

Soft, tear-filled, frightened blue eyes, Peter's eyes on the night I told him our older brothers would never be coming home. I was overcome with the fiercest urge to protect the boy in front of me, and I embraced him in response.

I will not let anything happen to this lad.

I never want to see those painful eyes again.

Surprisingly enough, Alfred hugged me back. "Nothing will hurt you, not any voices, not any undead beings that dare show themselves..." I trailed off, trying to think of something else.

"Not Russians?" Alfred suggested quietly.

"Especially not Russians!" I replied while releasing him. I smirked and fondly patted his head, "None of those ghosts or zombies or nasty Russians will harm you while you're a member of my crew."

He fleetingly seemed much younger than he looked, like a small child seeking reassurance, "O-Okay..."

And with that I continued down the tunnel's path, pausing only when I felt a tug of my coat sleeve. Alfred had now firmly attached one of his hands to my arm via his grip, and the pink dusting on his cheeks hinted that he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. I rolled my eyes and allowed the boy to hang on.

Hell, I think that—for a moment—I even liked him there.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! Fellow author Storm Midnight here! (I'm the Kait that aphfangirl7476 has been mentioning every so often) I'm so glad that I got an opportunity to help out with this, and I had a lot of fun creating the Lucentis Arc! I can't thank aphfangirl7476 enough for giving me the honor of writing chapters 10 and 11. Writing this was so much fun, and it was a nice break since I've had Writer's Block with my own stories. I hope you've enjoyed my style of writing thus far, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the conclusion of the Lucentis quest!

A/N: Yeah yeah it's me again! Wahoodles! Yeah look like my story is back on track! Thank god Kait wrote this or it wouldn't get done. And again thank you all for reading. It means the world to us! XD Yeah Chapter 11 should be out soon but no promises for 12 cause I'm a really slow writer unlike some. But today is the first day of summer so I should get more free time. Which means writing and drawing time! El yay! Yeah I'll shut up, but again thank you! Happy Birthday Iceland! :D

P.S. saying aphfangirl7476 is annoying so I'm just using my name now. XD

~Ashley out


	11. Chapter 11

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 11

A/N: First of all I'd like to apologize for the wait! I hope everyone's still interested!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hetalia belongs to the lovely Himaruya Hidekaz and this chapter is written by my awesome friend Kait or Storm Midnight!

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>~~Third Person~~<p>

It only took a moment for Captain Kirkland and Alfred to catch up to the others, yet they kept a respectable distance. Matthew seemed to be giving Gilbert and Francis the silent treatment as they walked, which led the older men to argue quietly over whose fault it really was.

"You laughed first," The albino hissed.

"I did no such zing!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Mattie shot them a small glare, silencing them once more. "...Did not..." Francis muttered with an angry huff.

Ah, such shining examples of maturity, aren't they?

Kirkland rolled his eyes at the sight and exchanged a small smile with Alfred, "Y'know, I've never seen anyone put those two in their place quite like your brother can."

The younger blonde―still hanging on to his companion's arm―let out a small chuckle, "That's the first time I've even seen Mattie 'put someone in their place,' normally he's―" Alfred would have said more, but a blast of icy wind surged from the path ahead. Within the whistling of that gale a voice could clearly be heard.

"Leave this place!"

The crew let out a collective shout of shock before drawing their weapons. Kirkland felt Alfred latch onto his arm with an almost painful grip and buried his face into the older man's shoulder. Regretfully, he was shaken off as the older blonde forced his way to the front of the group, green eyes blazing. "And since when does a pirate do what he's told?" He replied with a smirk. He suddenly cast a worried glance back at Alfred; his brother had joined him... 'He should be okay for now,' The Captain finally concluded.

"You shall not take the thing you seek!"

Kirkland began to mock the voice, "'You shall not take the thing you―' I'M A BLOODY PIRATE!" He shouted, "I'll take whatever I damn well please!"

"Turn back!"

"Now if I had a shilling for every time I heard someone say that..." He rolled his eyes as he looked back to his crew, "C'mon, let's keep moving!" The voice stated some other warning, but it was soundly ignored as the fierce blonde pushed onward. The gust of wind died along with the voice, and for a moment everything seemed to be calm. "Don't let your guard down," He held the lantern high, his eyes wary for any and all threats. "Gilbert, you and Frog stick close to Madison―"

"Matthew!"

"...Whatever... Anyway, you two stick as close to him as possible. Alfred, I want you up here with me." It only took a second for those orders to be followed, with Mattie sandwiched between his two protectors and Alfred standing by the captain's side. "Alright then?" The question was directed to the boy instead of the crew as a whole.

"...I'm fine..." Oh how those blue eyes lied.

Kirkland handed the young blonde his lantern as he drew his sword. Without another word they cautiously continued.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

I boldly trudged forth without a source of light, deciding that the lad needed it more than I did. It didn't make much of a difference, for that odd blue energy from the walls had given the tunnel the same visibility as the ocean just after dusk. Alfred's steps were hurried behind my own; was he scared of being left behind? Although it didn't help my vision much, he seemed to keep shining the lamplight on me. It was like he didn't want the darkness to touch me...

Or like he didn't want me out of his sight.

Hmm... He's only doing it out of paranoia I guess.

He eventually sped up so that his pace was even with mine, and after a few minutes Francis called out, "Captain, do you think it is necessary for you to run?" I turned to see the rest of the crew at least a good five yards away, at the end of one of the tunnels bends and nearly out of sight. Blimey, had I really been running? Alfred was practically panting next to me, and I noticed that I myself was trying to catch my breath. Why on earth was I running?

Then I remembered that somewhere at the end of that tunnel was Lucentis.

That single thought almost had me sprinting again. I waited for the others to catch up before setting off a a smart pace. Not nearly as fast a before but enough so that we were making reasonable progress. I wondered how deep we journeyed, as the tunnel had now acquired a downward slant. I was surprised that there were no branching paths... Normally we'd face a fork with one road leading to treasure and the other to certain death, but this... The place had to be booby-trapped somehow, with either the tunnel collapsing and trapping us down here, or it flooding.

Ah, wait! The tunnel floor is still damp... Perhaps it is filled when there isn't a new moon. In that case I better hurry things along, otherwise we'll all drown come sunrise. I stepped it up a wee notch, the sooner we got to Lucentis, the sooner we got out of there, and the sooner I can get back to sailing on a proper ship, the better.

Finally, the cave began to widen and somehow Alfred's hand found my sleeve again as we entered what appeared to be a large cavern. Large, spidery cracks of blue light zipped across the ground, and water dripped from the ceiling. It was so quiet that every droplet could be coupled with the sound of thunder.

Hmm... Let's see, blue cracks that resemble lighting and thunderous raindrops deep under the Isle of Storms. You can't get more subtle than that. If this isn't the room where that damn cutlass is I'm going to shoot someone...

Probably the frog.

There was a loud snapping sound and I felt Alfred freeze up against me, I looked down to see that he had stepped on a cracked skull, worn and brittle from age. A look of disgust and terror covered his face and I tugged him away. Chances were that image would not leave his mind anytime soon.

There was a large pile of rubble in the center of the cavern, the faint glint of blue metal glistened atop―

BLOODY HELL THAT'S IT! THE LIGHTING CUTLASS! LUCENTIS! RIGHT IN BLOODY FRONT OF ME! IT'S REAL―Erm, well, of course it's real... Not that I ever doubted it but―DAMMIT IT'S RIGHT THERE―!

I probably looked mad right about then, I could only imagine that the wildfire that raged within my soul was somehow reflected within my eyes, but I didn't give a damn as I was up and on top of those rocks before anyone else could blink. My God... It was beautiful... The blade was rustic looking, but then again it had been underwater for who knows how long... However, that did not diminish the power you could feel radiating from it. Not in the slightest.

I steadied myself and took a step closer.

Lucentis.

A sword fit befitting of a Pirate King.

Just an arm's length away.

I reached out―was my arm trembling? Wild excitement pulsed through my veins, so close...!

A cold, clammy hand latched onto my wrist, "Ay, I don't think yer'll be wantin' to do that, boy."

My eyes flicked to a face where the ghost of human flesh remained and stark, sea-stained bones could be seen though the rotten flesh. Truth be told the initial sight nearly made me witless, but I was lucky to mask my reaction carefully. I stared at the undead pirate, a smirk coming over my face. The others would definitely think me mad after this. I twisted my wrist so that I could grip his and gave it a hearty shake, "Captain Kirkland of the Britannia Pirates, of whom do I have the honor?" I saw his other hand grip the sword I sought.

Bollocks.

"Altair, King of the Sea," The sound of stone grating metal rung through the cavern as Lucentis was drawn and he let go of me, "Ye should've turned back while ye had the chance." Other sounds followed that, like the crumbling of rubble. My eyes darted around the room briefly as fifty or so other dead men clawed their way out of the ground and began to approach my crew.

Bollocks.

I drew my weapon with a flourish, "Funny thing about that... You see, I'm not leaving here without that sword."

The undead pirate narrowed what remind of his eyes, "Then I guess ye won't be leaving at all." Altair lunged at me, and the shuddering impact of blades foretold that for once maybe I was in too deep. His strike sent me a step back and I nearly slipped off the large pile. I saw my men engaged in battle for brief moment before returning to my own.

I shrugged, "Well, seeing as I've heard that from The Royal Navy, the Spanish Armanda, the Regina Marina, and the Northern Fleet―not to mention a few other Russians―I doubt that you'll be a man of your word."

The answering strike would have knocked me down and killed me if I didn't see it coming.

...Bollocks.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

There were.

Fucking zombies.

EVERYWHERE.

Kirkland was fighting a zombie, Gilbert was fighting a zombie, we were fucking surrounded by zombies.

They were fucking EVERYWHERE!

One charged at me and I clumsily grabbed my sword, yanking it out of its scabbard and flailing it about...

Any and all of my thoughts beyond that were in the form of a long, incoherent scream.

~~UKUS~~

~~Third Person~~

To say that the cavern erupted into chaos would have been to put it lightly. Flashes of bone, flesh and iron tore at every sight, and well... They were fighting the living dead.

You really couldn't put it plainer than that.

"Hmm..." Francis thought aloud as he parried a few strikes, "I do not believe zat zis was in our job description, was it Gilbert?"

The Prussian let out a laugh as he drove his enemy back, "I don't think this it was..." He looked to be in deep thought for a moment before his sword met his enemy's once more. "Wait! Antonio might have mentioned something about this when he was reading our contract..."

"And you did not tell moi?" The blonde let out a dramatic sniff. "I am 'urt!"

They both laughed at the joke, "Sorry, but I had more awesome things to worry about."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now..." Francis sniffed yet again, "Ick... I've already gotten death on my coat..."

A chorus of laughter rose again as they retreated a few steps. "Hey little bear, you and your bro okay back there?" The crew had retreated to the mouth of the tunnel, with Matthew and Alfred inside it. Gilbert and Francis stood at the entrance, slaying the undead that dare approach them. Age had made the bones of their adversaries frail and brittle, making them fairly easy to incapacitate, but it seemed that the only thing that could truly defeat them was the severing of their head.

"Yeah... I think so!" Mattie currently was standing in front of his brother, who was propped up against the stone wall. His eyes were opened in wide-eyed terror, staring far off in the distance but seeing nothing. When the reanimated pirates appeared, Alfred freaked out. One had attacked him, and the young blonde successfully decapitated it after thrashing about for a few moments. After that he seemed to go into a state of shock, collapsing on the battlefield. That led to Francis carrying the boy back to the tunnel, Gilbert and he defending said tunnel, and Mattie trying to bring his brother back to reality.

"C'mon Al, snap out of it!" The usually quiet blonde yelled. Still no reaction. He had already slapped his brother―nine times as a matter of fact―and he still didn't get a reaction. Trying a slightly more threatening approach he drew his sword and placed the tip on his brother's shoulder, "Get up, dammit!"

Nothing.

Once again he tried yelling. He swore, calling Alfred every name that he could think of―in both English and French. He slapped him a few more times, then felt ashamed about how violent he was acting. He wasn't used to being the assertive brother, but something had to be done. The timid blonde knew that Gilbert and Francis could only hold off the―as Alfred would have called them―zombies for so long. Panic flooded through him as he stared at his comatose brother.

What if Alfred never came to?

"Mathieu, look out!" He was unable to pursue the thought as he whipped around to see that a few of the undead pirates had forced their way past Francis.

The young blonde whipped out his sword, he wasn't nearly as good at fighting as the rest of the crew, but he could defend himself. Matthew rushed to meet his adversaries, parrying a triad of blows. He got lucky and managed to cut one down, but was quickly disarmed by another. The young blonde bit his lip as he backed up slowly, his eyes on enemy blades. One lunged towards him―

A gunshot rang throughout the cavern and zinged past Mattie's head just as the skeleton before him crumpled, its head distorted by Francis's fatal bullet. The Frenchman shouted something, but Mattie couldn't hear it as he continued his retreat. Something unexpectedly collided with his heel and he fell, landing across his brother's legs. A flicker of recognition sparked in Alfred's eyes as his gaze finally shifted to Matthew in his lap, and then to the pirate slowly slinking forward. With a strained groan Mattie grabbed his brother's sword and shoved himself back up into a standing position.

"What kind of hero sits back and let's his sidekick do all the work?" He parried a sword strike, "I need your help Al!"

At those words the other blonde blinked sluggishly. All of his senses finally snapped to attention as he saw his brother get knocked down again. Matthew shot right back up, holding his last adversary at bay. Fear seeped into Alfred's veins, paralyzing him once more. Again his brother was disarmed, the sword landing a few feet behind him with a clatter. Alfred stared at the weapon.

Just an arm's length away.

Before he was conscious of his actions he was already charging with the blade in hand. He grabbed Matthew and yanked him backwards so that he fell behind him. His blade caught the enemy's and his breath caught in his throat. Don't look at the face, he thought, don't look at the face and you'll be okay. After several fierce exchanges he spotted an opening as the undead pirate struck once more. He dove in, severing his opponent's arm at the elbow and then pivoting, swinging the sword upward. Relief coursed through him as he felt steel meet neck. He dared to look at the severed head of his enemy, quivering but strangely satisfied.

The zombie was soundly defeated.

Unfortunately for the young pirate, what remained of its body fell over on top of him, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Another scream pierced the icy tunnels of Burya.

"GET IT OFF! !"

"Kesesese~" Gilbert snickered, "'Tonio's gonna be pissed when he learns what an awesome fight he's missing out on."

Francis sighed,"Mon ami, 'e would not be 'pissed' as you say. Jealous, maybe, but certainly not pissed."

"Oh come on! This would be a perfect chance for him to use his axe! That crazy fucker loves using his axe!"

"I'm sure 'e wouldn't appreciate you calling 'im a 'crazy fucker' either..."

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

Bugger.

Bugger, bugger, bloody bugger, bollocks, bugger, bollocks, bollocks, bloody hell, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

God save the queen by the way.

On second thought, screw the queen.

God save me.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo cliffhanger ftw! Not much to say other than sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy! Thanks to all the people for staying with me!

Thanks to Kait for writing and everyone else for reading!

I hope to get the next chapter out sooner! The rest of my story is all me and I hope you like it and please be patient with me! It'd mean the world to me!

I'll be back asap!

~Ashley out!


	12. Chapter 12

Two Cruel Mistresses: Love and Sea

Chapter 12

A/N: Hey you guys. I hope you people still care about this story. I have no excuse for this being so late. Just severe writers block. So bad in fact that I asked my amazing friend AuthoressSama to write it for me. Being the awesome person she is she wrote it and posted it for me. So show her some love x3 I promise I will write the rest of the story and try to get it out ASAP. I'm super sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Love and hearts to everyone! Happy Easter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

* * *

><p>~~Third Person~~<p>

"Whatever Frenchie," Gilbert laughed and rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the traumatized American behind him. Upon seeing him so shaken up, he laughed obnoxiously and walked over to Alfred. "Hey kid what's the matter? Crying like this isn't awesome!" Alfred finally looked up at the Prussian with terrified eyes, and took the pale hand extended in front of him. After a moment he stood up gingerly, but quickly.

"He, he... Yeah, I'm ok..." Alfred mumbled turning to Mattie. "Come on, Mattie, let's do this!" His voice was shaking and practically dripping with false enthusiasm.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his horrified brother, and nodded. "Alright, Al. Are you sure?" Gilbert looked between the twins as well, seriously doubting Alfred's ability to face the intimidating zombies.

"Yeah, right, pretty boy! The way you were screaming earlier? You can't fight them! Hero my awesomely pasty white ass!" Gilbert smirked at Alfred, who turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Be quiet you damn bastard! I can do whatever the hell I want!" With that Alfred pushed past Gilbert and towards the zombie, sword poised and ready. However, upon seeing the skeletal being's glowing red eyes he shrunk back and started whimpering again. "...Mattie! Save me!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved a very frightened Alfred towards the zombie pirate again. "Fight him, you wuss!"

Francis shouted, followed by a slur of French curses, "I can't fight zhis entire undead crew alone!"

Francis's cry for help pulled the two other crewmates back from Alfred's struggling. Gilbert decided to charge ahead and decapitate various zombies that were swinging their swords at Francis, leaving the French man to roll his eyes at his friend's display of head strong fighting. Matthew chose to pick off the enemies that were coming at Francis and Gilbert from behind.

The soft spoken man looked back to his twin brother. He took mental notes on how weak Alfred's legs were. Alfred's knees wobbled as he staggered from side to side; trying his hardest to dodge blows from the undead pirate Gilbert had pushed him towards. After swinging his sword in blind direction, Alfred was finally able to slice through his opponent's neck. The zombie fell, causing a small twinge of confidence to return to Alfred. Once Alfred willed himself to kill off two other members of the undead, he glanced back to Gilbert, Francis, and Matthew. Despite the few gashes that were peppered across the trio's skin, they seemed to have cut down the majority of the crew and were working on the last half dozen. Alfred's gaze tilted up to the top of the rock pile to observe how the pirate captains' fight was progressing.

~~UKUS~~

~~Arthur Kirkland~~

I narrowly dodged Lucentis as its owner swung the beautiful sword around skillfully. Even though Altair was an undead pirate captain, he was still a challenging swordsman. Unfortunately, the constant strikes of Lucentis were strong and unwavering. All I could do was sway, duck, and leap as my clothing suffered the wrath of Altair. A scowl appeared on my face; if I have to buy a new coat and hat, I would be furiously inconvenienced. On every other leap, my body would lose balance, but I was able to stay on top of the precarious mound of rocks. I did not have much trouble regaining my balance, but one particular parry of Lucentis left a nick on my sword I had inherited. Absentmindedly, I still used the cutlass as if it was not damaged. I realized how stupid I was when a loud clang resounded throughout the large cavern. Three fourths of my blade snapped off from the hilt and base and fell to the cave's floor, clanging again. I was instantly irate; that sword had been given to me by my oldest, deceased brother.

Without missing a beat, my right hand brushed my coat away from my holster and yanked my pistol from its resting place on my hip. Now that my weapon was shorter, Altair and I fought closer. I concentrated carefully as I blocked and parried Luncentis's blows. I felt the sword's amazing energy surge through the gun and nestle against my gloves. Perhaps if I wasn't wearing said gloves, my hands would have burned. I dismissed the flashes of the amazing sword's power. They only excited me more for the moment that would come when I would wield it.

Once I saw an opening in Altair's magnificent fighting, I leaped back, careful to avoid falling from the zenith of the rock pile. Quickly, I aimed my pistol and shot. The bullet darted from the barrel of my pistol into the right shoulder of Altair. I scoffed in annoyance when I saw Altair swing his sword with his left hand. It had been useless to take out the right arm if he only had to fight with his left.

I muttered curses when I realized my gun was without ammunition and moved swiftly in order to avoid being cut. As I parried using my gun again, I noticed that we had fought to the opposite side of the rock pile. The crew was no longer within my vision, but I could hear Gilbert's obnoxious shouts of victory as he kept killing the undead pirates.

My back pressed against the uneven rocks that were smoothed from the sea's frequent attention. I watched Altair as he swung his sword back, preparing to triumph. My free hand flinched in anticipation and my concentrated gaze caused one of my lower eyelids to twitch. The second I saw Altair's left arm shift with the intent to sink Lucentis through my heart. I fell to my knees and leaned back as far as I could. I stared up in time to see the tip of Lucentis cut a few unfortunate hairs of my bangs. I leaned forward when my knees could not bend anymore and jumped through the space between Altair's decrepit legs. As I flew into a standing position behind Altair, I heard the precious treasure sink into the rock pile.

A smirk grew on across my lips. It was nearly over. Before Altair could move Lucentis, I turned away from him and swung my foot at Altair's right shoulder. The heel of my boot smashed against the shoulder and forced Altair to clatter against the mossy rock beneath us. The symphony of cracked and broken bones made my smirk grow stronger.

I stood over Altair and a pleased chuckle showed proof of how proud I felt. I urged my smirk to die to allow Altair's last moments to be somewhat serious. I had to honor such an excellent swordsman in some way if any. "Without that sword," The smirk tugged at the side of my mouth, "you're nothing."

The pirate captain of old's red dotted eye holes burned. His voice rasped, "As will ye be."

My proud feeling bruised only slightly when Altair had not done anything but utter those last four words. As soon as he finished his response, I pressed my boot on the undead pirate captain's skull. It lifted slightly before I used all of my weight to crush the aged and slightly fleshy crown. My smirk returned fully as I relished in the dethroning of the previous pirate king. I dug my heel into the ash of the skull briefly before wrapping my eager fingers around Lucentis's base.

I yanked the jewel of pirates past from the stone and eyed the silvery 'crown' of the sea. My eyes widened when I noticed the pebbles and smaller rocks beneath me quaking as if in fear. Water trickled from the ceiling and then created a light rain through the cracks of the cave. I looked to Altair's decomposing body and glared furiously as I remembered his last words.

Unlike him, I refused to become nothing.

~~UKUS~~

~~Alfred F. Jones~~

_... What just happened?_ All the zombies fell lifeless to the cave floor. Yeah, I was ecstatic that they all stopped attacking, but... I looked around when I felt the spray of water from above. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the ceiling cracking. I flinched when the water rushing in from the tunnel crashed against my ankles. _Oh, God... We're gonna drown! _I thought.

Gilbert shouted, "C'mon, less-awesome-than-me crewmates, we gotta get out!" He yanked Mattie's shoulder to urge him down the tunnel. It took all of a few seconds for Mattie to get his thoughts in order. He took one last look at the rock pile before he turned and ran with Gilbert into the echoing tunnel.

Francis, on the other hand, decided to go get the Captain, leaving me to stand in ankle deep water with dead undead pirates at my feet - if that even made any sense. I looked the retreating bodies of my brother and Gilbert. Then I looked at the water that was glowing from the reflected light of something bright that I could not see. I bit my lip as panic wracked my body. I didn't wanna drown or be crushed! I shook my head as if it would help with my nervous thoughts and followed Francis behind the rock pile.

I stopped when I saw Arthur gripping the handle of what must have been that sword he got all excited about. Lucentis was the name, right? The Captain only needed a couple firm yanks until he pulled the sword out of the rock. So _that's _what was lighting up the water. Arthur gazed at Lucentis before sheathing it. The glow of light was still soft from being covered, but it still was not much of a help.

"Capitaine," Francis called Arthur to get his attention.

I gasped when a small wave of water rushed against my calves.

The Captain seemed to understand that it was important that we had to get out_ immediately_. He nodded and ran towards me and Francis. When Francis saw Arthur running towards him, he sprinted to the exit of the cavern. I scoffed at him for not even waiting for Arthur. A boulder the size of my upper body landed beside me, causing me to jump back and fall backwards in the water.

The Captain ran beside me and snatched up my right arm in the process. I yelped and caught my balance. He hadn't even slowed down! In fact, he tugged me so I was beside him and gave my arm a slight shove to get ahead of him. Knowing that hesitation could mean death, I kicked it up a notch and charged ahead of him.

I'm not even sure what happened next until a few seconds after I had landed face first in the water. I looked behind me and saw the Captain grimacing in pain as he struggled against the rock that sealed the room we had just left. Quickly, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Arthur. My foot pushed against the rocky cavern wall as I yanked Arthur's body back. I was pulled back by Francis and Gilbert. The words, "Sorry, Captain," were shouted briefly. I wasn't sure who said it. I watched as Francis and Gilbert made quick work of the problem. They held the Captain similarly to how I did. The only difference was they had freed him. The sickening pop that resounded off the cave walls was proof of that.

As we ran out of the tunnel, my thoughts traveled back to what had happened. The shove was so sudden. I glanced back at Arthur who was merely a foot away from me. He must have seen the rock fall from the ceiling. He didn't have to shove me ahead. He could have ran faster and left me instead of saving me. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy... I turned my head away from him when he shot a quick look at me. Relief washed over me when the Elizabeth was in view. We were going to live!

Immediately, all four of us boarded the ship. Mattie helped to pull Arthur onto the ship. The five of us caught our breath.

~~UKUS~~

~~Third Person~~

Captain Kirkland gripped his arm as if it was about to fall from his body at any second. His face was contorted with pain, but he still barked out orders. Curses poured from his lips as he demanded Gilbert to steer the ship and get them away from the haunted island. Without a word, Gilbert hurried to the large, wooden wheel and proceeded to sail the ship.

Francis examined Captain Kirkland's arm and firmly held the upper arm and forearm. Alfred watched and flinched when Francis forcefully snapped the elbow back in place. The Captain hissed out a string of curses when Francis popped his shoulder back in place. "Do not use your wrist for a few days," Francis said as he finished up his work, "Drink rum to numb the pain."

Captain Kirkland glared furiously at Francis and snapped, "We haven't got any bloody rum!" A soft glow from the eastern horizon appeared. The Captain looked to the horizon and then felt the handle of Lucentis. He gripped the beautiful hilt and pulled the treasure from its holding place. The rays from the sun danced across the gorgeous blade. Despite the pain in his arm, Captain Kirkland swung the sword with ease. Power swelled within him and he smiled as he sheathed the weapon. "Well?" He turned to his crew and began listing off orders again, "What are you all waiting for? Man the sails! Check the rigging! Fetch the map!" The crew scrambled to keep up with the demands. Arthur faced the sun's light with a determined fire burning within him, "I want to be in warmer waters by sunrise tomorrow!"

A chorus "Aye, aye, Sir!"s and "Yes, Captain!"s were scattered about the ship.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Yay nobody died and Captain Kirkland has Lucentis! I loved Alfred in this chapter. xD He is so cute when he's scared. Peace out, Ashley~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if anyone is reading this. It's been a really long while. I apologize for the long wait, but I've decided to give up writing all of my fanfiction for the foreseeable future. The reason being I'm completely out of the hetalia fandom and it's been too long. I'm so sorry to anyone who read this story and enjoyed it. You guys were all so kind and I loved writing it and seeing all your lovely reviews, but I've grown up and changed. Now I prefer other fandoms and mainly write little drabbles for my own OC characters that I hope to one day turn into novels. I plan to keep my stories up here though. I wrestled with the idea of removing them, but I'll keep them up in case someone wants to read it. Thank you again and I'm sorry. I know you're not supposed to write just plain authors notes but since I really don't plan on continuing my stories or care about my account I won't worry about that. If anyone wants to know how the story or any of my other ones was/were supposed to end I won't mind telling you the ending in a PM as an apology for leaving you all hanging.


End file.
